Sacrifice
by The Lady Destiny
Summary: Destiny and Jack are back, stirring up all kinds of trouble. Jack finally finds out about Destiny and is love in the cards for them now? JackOC Mature because I'm paranoid!
1. Getting Arrested on the first day back!

Today was a weird day.

That's all I could really say about it. First off I must say that no matter how much I love Jack, I don't like saving him from Cannibals. Let me start at the beginning of my story though.

Jack and I had been together for three months after Jack got the Pearl back. Then I got an invitation when we stopped at Tortuga to come to Elizabeth and William's wedding. Me being me I wanted to go to the wedding. Jack however didn't so I had Jack drop me off at Port Royal and I've been here ever since then.

"It's going to be all right, Elizabeth. We can just um…move it inside?" I asked staring around at the ruined wedding scene. It was horribly ruined with the little cups of tea filled with the rain that was pouring from the sky. Elizabeth's white wedding dress was now stained by the Caribbean rain. My own dress, a pale purple, was also soaked so much that it stuck to my skin. I looked to the sky asking why I hadn't just stayed with Jack on the Pearl. Elizabeth hadn't answered my half-hearted attempt at comfort so I sighed and rubbed her arms.

We both heard a thud of numerous footsteps on the stone of Fort Charles. As one we turned, seeing many soldiers in their red coats walking straight for us. As they parted we saw with them they brought William in all of his decked out wedding apparel. Elizabeth automatically ran down the spoiled isle to her fiancé. I followed slowly, because I was still very much a criminal and the only reason I'd been allowed to come to the wedding was because I had a one time been Governor Swann's adopted daughter.

"Will!" Elizabeth called embracing him as best she could without hurting him. "Why is this happening?" She asked him sadly. I sighed and stood next to a man in a tall hat. I recognized something about him but I already knew I was in deep shit so what did it really matter?

"I don't know." William answered. His eyes flicked to me, asking if I knew, I shrugged though. "You look beautiful…" William said to Elizabeth. She smiled at his attempt of comfort. Sure she response to his comfort. Jesus, why did I even come if I was going to be treated so horribly?

"I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Elizabeth said softly hanging on to William's lapels. I watched as the Governor finally pushed his way through the swarm of soldiers. Two of the soldiers got in his way. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?" Governor Swann asked annoyed that they were still not standing down. I watched as the man beside me turned

"Governor Weatherby Swann. It's been too long." The short man said. I looked at him. He had the wig and the fancy clothes, so he must be someone important, or rich. I could steal from him for this!

"Cutler Beckett?" Governor Swann gasped surprised. I looked at the man again. Okay will not be stealing from him; he had to be the Cutler Beckett that branded Jack.

"It's Lord now, actually." Lord Beckett spoke. I rolled my eyes to the heavens and asked Why me? A Lord, defiantly bad. I wonder how I was going to get it out to Jack that I was hung.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!" Governor Swann pressed. Lord Beckett signaled someone over and they flipped open a case that I could see were warrants.

"In fact I do. Mr. Mercer, a warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." Lord Beckett signaled the man to give the warrant over. Governor Swann took it and read it. He seemed shocked.

"Th-This is a warrant for Elizabeth Swann!" He said shocked beyond recognition. I did not like where this was going. I tried to slip away but one of the nameless soldiers pushed me back to the place I'd been standing.

"Oh is it, that's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her." Lord Beckett ordered. Then Mr. Mercer handed over another warrant and Weatherby stared at it a little less incredulously, I guess I know who this warrant is for.

"For a Ms. Cassandra Myst." Mercer supplied. I was grabbed and put into irons. I groaned as I was shoved into both Elizabeth and William. They steadied me but I was already turning back to Beckett.

"Captain! Captain Cassandra Myst!" I said scathingly. All he did was look me up and down. I scowled and pulled my hands up to my chest so that if they just happened to be visible through the pale cloth and corset and petticoat that he wouldn't get flashed. I muttered darkly as he smirked at me.

"On what charges, are we being arrested?" Elizabeth asked angrily covering me up. I thanked her by covering her up as well. Beckett pulled _another _warrant out and read it briefly.

"Ah, here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one here for a James Norrington, is he present?" Beckett asked waving the warrant around in the air. My scowl deepened.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission months ago, Lord Beckett." I spat at him. He grinned anyways letting his eyes fall briefly to my now covered cleavage.

"I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked." He said patronizingly. Oh I hope he found Jack because Jack will kick his ass!

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered…" Will said being cut off by his fiancé.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth spat. Lord Beckett gestured to Governor Swann. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would have them and not know to read them, what was the world coming to when a Governor didn't even know something simple like that and a pirate did?

"The charge…is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire and condemned to death, for which the…" Governor Swann led off in horror.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow?" Becket asked just as scathing as I had been.

"Captain!" I snapped before he even finished saying it.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." All three of us convicted criminals said together.

"Ah, yes our special pirate Captain, Cassandra Myst…" Beckett said stepping forward. I smirked and held my head high.

"I believe you are being convicted of being a pirate. Have you been branded for your filth?" Beckett asked. I grinned and shook my loose sleeve up my arm so he could see my brand. He could also see the tattoo I had around it so that it was seen as a design and even more noticeable. I grinned as he sneered. Also on display of course was a long scar curling from the back of my hand up my arm and the tattoo of my ship with a deep mist over the high sun behind it. What can I say? It's not just the Sparrow's that were deep rutted in the ways of pirates. Of course I carried my mother's name and not my fathers.

"I see." Beckett flicked his hand and together William, Elizabeth and I were taken from the busted wedding and down to the jail cells below. I was being shoved into a cell with William when someone smacked my ass. Without thinking I turned around and slapped the man. I only then realized the man was Lord Beckett. I blinked and almost said I was sorry. Of course this would be a lie because I don't like him at all, he's much to short. Maybe our dear Lord Beckett has a little man complex?

He didn't say anything but his expression said it all. He was pissed.

The cell doors slammed shut and I turned away from the leaving group of soldiers. William and Elizabeth were watching me. I shrugged my shoulders exasperated.

"What can I say? I'm gorgeous to the wrong kind of people." I said grinning as they rolled their eyes at the familiar line. It was like my catch phrase like how Jack is always saying the whole Captain Jack Sparrow. Eh, How I miss him… I watched as for the next hour William and Elizabeth became all lovey dovey and William even took some pointers from Jack and I. I ached to be with Jack again. I missed being able to kiss him when I hated the world.

So I sat at the window of the cell and thought about the times with Jack, which only made me even more upset. I probably would have started balling if soldiers hadn't suddenly barged in. They took William forcefully from Elizabeth and took me willingly. Anything to get away from my own thoughts. We were shoved through the streets with everyone watching us. I held my head high the entire time but William tried to huddle away. I just snorted and shook my head at him.

Soon though we were in front of a large building that had a brand new sign hanging over it. 'East India Trading Company' was on the front and I rolled my eyes. Of course I would slap some official in the EITC, just my fucking luck. I trudged in with William following. We came to the top of the building and the soldiers accompanying us led us to a door at the end of the hallway. One of the soldiers knocked and stepped in, nervously.

"Lord Beckett, the prisoners as ordered, sir." The nameless soldier called in to the room. I looked around his shoulder to see a room that was in disarray. There were things everywhere and I mean everywhere. The only thing in the room that looked neat was a desk that had been placed in front of large windows. However the only thing I found interesting in the room was the man who was painting a large map on a wall.

Suddenly I was knocked out of my thoughts by the soldiers behind me pushing both William and I through the doors. I walked in slowly until the previously overlooked Lord Beckett could see me clearly. He was standing by Mr. Mercer and looking through a bunch of what I'm guessing where more warrants. He glanced at William but looked me up and down over enthusiastically. I muttered darkly, things that would have been very painful for him, but refused to shuffle nervously as his eyes finally locked on the irons around my wrists.

"Those won't be necessary." Lord Beckett gestured to the soldiers. They hastily took the irons off both William and I. While William stayed uptight I sat on a chair that was in front of the desk. I did however; make sure that all of me was covered. I hate dresses.

"The East India Trading Company has need of your services." Beckett started to negotiate. I don't know why I didn't think there was a reason behind them arresting us. Probably because they'll arrest anyone if it makes them look good. "We wish for you to act as our agents in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow." Beckett said. I snorted. Please, the day I do anything willingly for someone of the EITC is the day Pirates end. I watched as Lord Beckett started pouring rum for all three of us. Okay he bought me a little. I haven't had rum for a few weeks, not since I last saw Jack.

I stood up next to William now, much more interested. I took as well, the offered rum. I swallowed it all in one gulp and when William refused his I took it as well, though I savored it longer.

"More acquaintance than friend." William sneered. He was obviously miffed that Jack had gotten us in to more trouble without even being here. I however didn't care.

"Love, actually." I supplied just to tick Beckett off. His head swiveled to me from where it had been looking at William. I grinned like the Cheshire cat, or as best I could in this form. God, I hope I'm unbond soon. This body truly was becoming too tight. I miss my crown as well.

Beckett was now fiddling in the fire, semi casually. I took a sip of the splendid rum. It was defiantly coconut rum. It wasn't vanilla rum but oh well. Not everyone can steal rum from passing ships.

"How do you know him?" William asked, turning Lord Beckett away from me and back on topic.

"We've had dealings in the past. And we've each…left our mark on the other." Lord Beckett sneered. He lifted up a long metal piece with a branding P on the end of it. I shuttered just remembering how painful it was to be branded.

"What mark did he leave on you?" I asked, curiously. I nearly burst out laughing when Beckett's eyes drifted _downward. _Oh God I hope Jack did what I think Beckett's implying.

"By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free." Beckett said and put the poker back in the fire. He turned back to William and I. Beckett walked to the opposite side of the desk from us. "I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession." Beckett ordered.

I laughed greatly nearly falling down. Negotiate with Jack? Nonsense. Beckett and William only glanced at me before continuing as if I wasn't there.

"Recover? At the point of a sword?" William inquired. Obviously he knew as well as I did that any attempt to reason with jack was pointless.

"Bargain!" Beckett said like William and I were stupid. Having stopped laughing, I drank the last of the rum in Williams glass. Beckett opened a small wooden box that had the EITC insignia on it. He pulled out a casing and held them up for us to see.

"Letters of Marque." He turned back to us from where he had to walk to get to the box. "You will offer what amounts to a full pardon." He began unwrapping the casing and I could see from my place the signing of King George. I still didn't think that Jack would care to give up his freedom. "Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England, and so will you Ms. Myst." Beckett said looking up to me from the letters. I rolled my eyes.

"First off, it's Captain, and second of all I doubt Jack will consider your employment over his freedom." I said.

"Freedom." Beckett muttered. He placed the letters back into the box and walked out to the balcony beyond the large doors. I waited until William had walked out with him, a distraction for Beckett before I snatched the letters of Marque from the wooden box. I may not think that Jack would want them, neither would I want them but they may come in handy at a later date, one must never let an opportunity pass you by.

"Jack Sparrow, and you Ms. Myst are a dying breed." I shoved the letters in to a hidden pocket in my skirts when Beckett turned around. I walked to them casually and stood beside William. "The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in." Beckett said mentioning the man who had been painting the map. Beckett was of course wrong. There was much more for them to discover they just didn't know it yet. Beckett turned to me.

"You and Jack must fing your places in the new world or perish." I huffed. I knew my place in every world, and every realm thank you very much. "Not unlike yourself, Mr. Turner. You and your fiancée face the hangman's noose." I looked at him like he was crazy, was I now headed for the hangman's noose as well?

"So you get both Jack and the Black Pearl." William said, trying to figure it out. I rolled my eyes. It was not the Black Pearl, I'm almost positive. Beckett knows Jack wouldn't give up the Pearl, hell everyone who's ever heard the name Captain Jack Sparrow knows he wouldn't. I watched as the construction people pulled up a large clock face.

"The Black Pearl?" Beckett asked blankly, confirming my suspicion.

"The property you want that he possesses." William stated.

"A ship? Hardly!" Beckett said, turning to us. I put my full attention on Beckett, finally we were getting down to what Beckett wanted. "The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times…" Beckett said and it clicked for me. The only thing that I'd seen Jack always possessive of, even with me (Not that I'd touch it, it may be of my creation but I don't think it's a good idea for me to touch it after so many mortals have.) was the compass. The compass that could tell you where the thing you want most in this world is.

"The compass of Destiny?" I asked, but more like stated. Not many knew it's actually name but Beckett seemed to.

"Ah, you know it." Beckett said. I felt my lip twitch. Of course I did mortal scum. That's what I wanted to say but it went against my vow to not speak my…occupation to mortals. "Bring back that compass or your fiancée, and both or you will be swinging from the rope." Beckett threatened and walked back into his office. I felt myself pulse with rage. God sometimes I just felt like going ninja on these 17th century bastards. (A/N: I'm assuming that's what century they are in, since I don't know. If you do know sorry.)

I turned to William to see him just as pissed.

"He's a bastard." I settled for that insult instead. "His corpse will lie on the bottom of the ocean before I'm done, mark my words." I threatened the absent man. He'd no doubt went to threaten some other innocent people.

"Calm down, Cass, we'll go tell Elizabeth and then we'll head off to find your dear Jack." He said disdainfully. I stopped him from walking away.

"You can not truly blame Jack, he had no idea that this would happen. The entire reason he rejected your wedding invitation was in an attempt to keep you out of his problems." I explained. True, Jack hadn't wanted me to tell them this but I think William needed to know that Jack really didn't mean to drag him in to his tiff with Lord Beckett.

William sighed. "I somewhat understand that but I have to point my rage at someone." William answered.

"Well then point it at the man who interrupted the most beautiful wedding I've ever planned." I said grinning. When all else fails, flattery wins. Plus I planned that wedding down to the detail with Elizabeth and I deserve some recognition.

"Aye." William answered glancing out to sea for but a moment. Then we were both off back to the cells unsupervised. William swept down in to the cells to see his beloved but I walked slowly with my once adopted father.

"Are you sure, Cassandra darling. It's quite a dangerous feat." Mr. Swann asked once we were both at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, I have done more dangerous things, Governor…" I assured him.

"Oh, dear, won't you still call me father, just for the sake of an old man's heart." The Governor slyly asked. I smiled and hugged him. The man was eccentric and clueless sometimes but you got to love him.

"Of course, father." I said into his warm chest before pulling back. I turned my head to see that William had just finished telling Elizabeth what happened. I turned to give them some privacy, though I still listened intently.

"Jack's compass? It's called the compass of Destiny? What does Beckett want with that?" I nearly turned around when she said the name of my compass in such a disdainful voice. Honestly, can no one understand that the actual name of the compass can not be said from a mortal tongue so I'd have to call it something, okay.

"Does it matter? Cass and I are to locate Jack and persuade him to come back to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against all of us are to be dropped. Though I suspect Cass will have a better time of it then I will." William told her though he glanced at me. I turned back to the soldier that was making sure we didn't let Elizabeth escape and started whistling innocently.

"No," Governor Swann said swiveling around. "We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom." He said. Oh hell no, he is not about to ruin my one chance at seeing Jack again.

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack or in us." I said stepping in front of Governor Swann. He looked flustered for a moment before speaking.

"That you would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for you, Cass. The entire time you have been here and he has not once come to see you." Governor Swann raged. I deflated slightly. I hadn't really thought of that before. I'm sure Jack had a reason not to come see me. I'm sure.

"Or anyone else, for that matter. Now, where is that dog with the keys?" Governor Swann turned back around and began whistling for the keys. I sneered at his back. I mean I didn't do anything to him! I sighed and allowed William and Elizabeth the same amount of privacy as before. Of course my mind would fill with doubts. Jack deserved more from me then that. He has not once even looked at another girl, I'd know. I've had reports on it from every whore in Port Royal. They were all my friends and the ones that weren't would try to slap me for taking away there best customer.

"I have faith in you, all three of you." Elizabeth said the last pert a little higher so that I'd understand she knew I was listening. I shot her a grin over my shoulder. "Where will you two find him?"

"I thought we'd start at Tortuga if Cass is willing." Of course I'm willing though I can say that I don't know where Jack would be, the man has always been odd. "Don't worry, Cass and I won't stop searching till we find him." It's magical how much William has warmed up to me, though it's probably because Elizabeth let slip that my opinion meant the most to her. "And then I plan to return here to marry you."

"Properly?" Elizabeth asked sweetly. I smiled softly. I wished I was with Jack so it could be me and he exchanges such sweet words.

"Eagerly, if you'll still have me." William said/asked. I felt my lips twitch, I already knew what Elizabeth's answer was going to be.

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already." Elizabeth said. Governor Swann ripped off the candle stick on accident. I snickered at him. If you think a male is horny you should sit in on some of Elizabeth and I's conversations. We take it way past the males average dreams of what we talk about. Oh well…

"I'll wait for you, for you both." Elizabeth said to us both. I turned back and grinned reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth I'll try to keep this troublemaker out of trouble." I said and she gave me her hand. I squeezed it in reassurance. William stood up.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." William said and ran off. I mock saluted Elizabeth before running off after him. We ran and ran until finally we were at the docks. I wheezed in a breath. William looked rather stiff so I pulled myself together. I stepped up in front of him and I realized he was mad, and yet I could see the sorrow.

"We were right there, about to get married." William whispered. I stretched my arms up to his tall frame and hugged him.

"It'll be all right William, I'll go talk to Jack and he'll have a plan that will work out, just like usual. I mean you guys thought that he got in trouble before." I said stroking William's hair. "I'll have you two married if it's the last thing I get to do!" I said brightly and released him to go barter a way out of Port Royal.

J:C:J:C:J:C:J:CJ:C:J

"Captain Jack Sparrow, owes me four doubloons. I heard he was dead."

"Singapore, that's what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow will turn up in Singapore."

I groaned. There was no way we were going to find Jack. Those two men where the fourty-fivth people we asked today.

"William, I think we should take a break." I called as he marched off. He just muttered words. We'd been at Tortuga now for three weeks and as much as I love Tortuga one never wants to spend that long there. Will had agreed that when we find where it was Jack was last seen we'd sail my ship out to it. Now we just had to find where Jack was going.

"Oh, William there's Giselle and Scarlett, two friends of mine." I said noticing them. After they'd both slapped Jack enough times they'd tried to slap me. I'd givent hem a firm talking to and they'd given in when I threatened to kill them if they laid a hand on Jack. Now, thankfully, we were all three very good friends, though the two still hated Jack.

"Giselle! Scarlett!" I called and walked to met them. William followed me closely. The two prostitutes squealed and hugged me tight.

"Oh, dear, It's been so long, how are you and Jack doing?" Scarlett asked.

"Oh we're doing wonderful, except I can't seem to find Jack at all." I said pitifully.

"Jack Sparrow?" Giselle asked like I'd just said a bad word.

"We haven't seen him here since last month when he was here with you." Scarlett said sharing a glance with each other to confirm that neither had seen him.

"However, you may want to talk to that guy over there, he's been saying he saw a beached ship with black sails, just the other day." Giselle said pointing back at the docks where a black man with major dreadlocks sat fixing a net. I stared at him for a second. Yeah, I'm pretty sure Jack is the only one who can wear dreadlocks and look sexy.

"Thank you ladies." I called as I walked to the man with dreads.

"Excuse me, mate, but have you seen head or tale of Captain Jack Sparrow, he pirates a black ship with black sails, The Black Pearl." I asked. He looked up at me and smiled, oh a friendly pirate.

"Cannot say about Jack Sparrow." The man mused. William looked impatient but I was just glad that we were getting somewhere. "But there's an island just south of the straits where I trade spice for delicious lamb pork. Cannot say about the Captain. But you'll find a ship there, a ship with black sails." He said.

"Oh thank you, that should be him. Can you give me the coordinates, and directions, please?" I asked then turned back to William sharply. "Go to the Faithful Bride ask for Maxall, He's me first mate, tell him Captain Myst says prepare the crew and ship to sail. He'll know what you mean, just follow him." I turned back to get the coordinates from the man.

It was almost six hours later I made it back on to my ship, where many of the crew where preparing to sail, after a long time being beached. William was helping to sail the ship off in to the water. I walked up the stairs and into my cabin and paused. Oh, I'd missed this ship and now it was finally back in to its proper state, sailing. I'd had any problems with the ship fixed and if any of the wood was rotted out I'd fixed it myself. I'd shined the crystal lady on the front of the ship even. Now I just needed to get its Captain back into proper shape, yeah?

I closed the doors to my cabin and turned into my red cabin. I'd cleaned everything up earlier and now everything was where it should be, for that I was very happy. I placed the sheets of papers with the directions on them onto my desk that was pushed up against the one part of the wall that didn't have windows. There were windows all over the walls, making me able to see anything that tried to sneak up on us. Of course I didn't have windows on the front because I didn't want anyone to see in to the Captain's quarters.

I took a moment to breath in the air before heading for my wardrobe. I opened it up and headed for the same wall as the last time I was here, except I pushed a different piece of wood. Instead of the wall collapsing to show an outfit, it collapsed to show a passageway. I took that passage to go all the way down to the bathing rooms. There I opened a sector of the wall and I was met with the bathing room alive with female visitors. They all called out a hello Captain and I greeted them back.

Someone must have warned the crew of my arrival because in my bath was steaming warm water, a fresh bathing clothe and soap powder. I chuckled and relieved myself of my clothing and hair accessories. I paused though when I reached a special one. It was the very same string of beads that Jack gave me when we first met that day in the cells of Port Royal. I removed it carefully before submerging my body in the warm water. I bathed for a long time, giving my crew enough time to get the ship ready. As I'd said before most of the crew were women so it only half surprised me when I had to tell them that William was taken by my lovely adopted sister.

After finally feeling clean I made my way back through the passageway and up back to my wardrobe. I already knew what I was going to wear. I'd purchased it in Singapore and had the mermaids weave a little of there magic to it. I loved the deep reds of the fabric and the mermaid magic made it very easy to move in without killing myself.

After fitting on my outfit and reapplying all of my hair accessories I made my way back on deck to find everyone was waiting.

"Gentle ladies and William!" I called and everyone laughed and joined at the bottom of the balcony. "Today, I am proud to say is the day that The Black Diamond sails again!" I called and my female crew all whooped though I saw Maxall grinning at a blushing William. "As your, Captain I give you the chance to turn back now or forever hold your piece. If anyone mutinies they shall be hung from the mast. I hope though, that all of ye remember the terms under which ye became my crew!" I said and was interrupted by the calls of blasphemy. Apparently I didn't have to worry about mutiny.

"All right then. Set sail for The Island of the Pelegostos! Let out the sail and get to work!" I ordered. I was glad when none of them screamed at the name. All of these females had mostly come from a bad background so most of them would rather die then go back. I turned to see William coming up the stairs.

"Um-Where am I to bunk…" William said.

Oh, this was going to be a long trip…


	2. Oh Dear God

It had been a long week since we left Tortuga. I could honestly say that I missed Jack. I loved my ship to death but I missed him to much to want the trip to last any longer.

Finally though we did reach the blasted island. There were many reasons I didn't like this island. The first being, the islands natives were cannibals. The second being they all knew that I was stuck in my human form. They had even at one time thought that if they ate me I would be released. Thankfully I'd saved myself by telling them that if they ate me I would poison them to where every time they moved it would crack a bone. They'd backed away then.

So here William and I were being rowed out from my ship to the island. I knew of course that we couldn't use the little dinghy to get all the way on to the ship.

"-and there for we have to jump off." I finished explaining to William. He finally nodded. I turned and waved at a cheerful Maxall before jumping off the dinghy and into the ice cold water. When I came up for air I heard the splash of William following me. Together we swam on to the island. I almost expected the cannibals to attack us the moment we stepped on to the island but they didn't. We both headed off to the ship that we saw beached on shore in the distance.

When we finally reached it William started shouting up to it, trying to get the crew to come out. I looked about it. Seeing that the ropes were no longer wet and the urchins on the bottom of it had fallen off from lack of water I didn't think he was going to get anybody.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow? Marty? Cotton? Anybody?" He shouted but didn't get anyone like I'd expected. He looked off in to the woods, which I wasn't about to go near.

"Eh…How about we split up, we'll cover more ground like that. Meet up at the Pearl, if you've found no one or not." I ordered. I'm sure that William had gotten used to it, seeing as how when you're Captain that is what everyone wants. He turned to go off in to the island but I started walking further along towards where I think I once remembered the town being. Sure enough after almost a half hour of walking I came upon the starting of stairs that would lead to the high village that was set on top of a bunch of natural pillars.

I started my long walk up the stairs.

For the next hour I didn't meet anyone but I had to stop many times to take breaks so that I wouldn't pass out and fall off in to the long chasm. When I finally got close to the pillars I heard drum beats. I walked and walked until I came to their camp. At the first pillar, strangely there was no one there. I searched and searched, to find no one at all. But when I got to a bridge the led me to the main camp I just happened to look down only to see two swinging balls. I looked at them incredulously until I saw that there were people in them, _familiar _people. I thought for a moment about helping them but since I didn't see Jack in any of them though I did see William, I'd let them find their own way out.

I made my way farther across the bridge and finally I found all of the weird natives. They seemed to be surrounding a large pile of wood, most likely for a roasting of some poor chap, but I whistled and they all turned to me. As one they fell to their knees screaming praises. I walked by them with my head held high. I walked all the way to the bonfire to see what poor member of Jack's crew I'd be saving only to see Jack himself there. I walked to where he could see me. He looked at me for a moment in shock before smiling sheepishly.

"Hello, love." I raised my eyebrows.

"After almost what, four, five months that we haven't seen each other, I find you tied to a stick about to be eaten by cannibals that just happen to worship and not want to eat me, all you have to say for yourself is 'hello, love.'" I said darkly. His smile turned even more sheepish. Suddenly the head cannibal bowed his way to me. I turned to him trying to muster up some of the language.

"Lali Mu gu hida" He said offering me a crown of bones. I felt my nose twitch at the smell but I allowed them to put it on me.

"Ma say Hedre Ighddr Kali Kali ten dada." I said back and he dropped to his knees. I'd accused him of putting Jack over me.

"My say hujy lam as." He said and gestured back to his people (_my people and I would never.)_

"An Hunis I indf Lumh lind lised" I said back. (_But here I find you giving him the royal treatment.) _"I liki kilj younh pope uigh and say say." (_I want you to turn yourself away in shame. ALL OF YOU!) _ I yelled the last part. They all turned still bowing until they faced the ocean. Without waiting I huffed up the piece of log that Jack was tied to until it was out and he was able to stand up. He opened his mouth to thank me but I shushed him. I pulled out my sword as softly as I could I began cutting his ties until suddenly I heard one of the natives start shouting. Jack and I turned as one to see a little teenage one carrying a bunch of fire pointing at us. (_she's letting him escape) _

Jack and I both began running. I pulled my sword back in fear of cutting Jack as we ran away. We ran and ran until we escaped them. Now we were stuck between jumping over a short distance to get to the other side or facing two large hungry women. I turned to Jack and began cutting.

"I blame you for this." I said darkly as I finished cutting. The women charged at us but Jack and I jumped together. Sadly we almost made it, if it hadn't been for that damn snake that to this day I insist was placed there to make me hate snakes we would have made it. But alas here Jack and I were screaming like idiots as we grasped each other and fell and fell. I'm guessing because of how many bridges we fell through that our landing did not in fact kill us. No, instead we thankfully only had the breath knocked out of us. I thanked Jesus and pulled my head up.

Somehow in the fall I'd landed half on top of Jack so now my head was above his and my long hair fell like a curtain over both our heads.

"Hello, love." I said repeating Jack's words as I looked into his deep brown eyes. He smiled happily and pulled me down by my hair (sexy) so that he could kiss me. I kissed him back and Jack rolled me over kissing me with so much passion, a true 'I'm happy to see you.' As we broke for air both Jack and I grinned.

"I missed ye, love." Jack said and kissed me again, that was until we heard a bunch of yelling from a distance. I squealed and pushed Jack off of me so that I could stand up. I had a moment to wonder vaguely how the hell they got down here so fast when it had taken me an hour before Jack was tugging on my hand and we were off again.

We ran so long that with all this exercise I was almost sure that I was going to die from it. Soon, with my guidance, Jack and I curved around a pile of rocks to see the Black Pearl half in to the water. I yelped mid scream and ran faster. Jack pushed himself and his funny run so that we were soon at the pearl.

"Good doggy!" Jack screamed, and sure enough when I glanced back a dog was there. I felt the animal lover in me give in and with a snap of my fingers the dog disappeared and would reappear on my ship which was waiting just out of harms way. I jumped in to the water and on to the netting of the Black Pearl with Jack right beside me. I kept climbing and fell over the side gasping for breath. I vaguely heard Jack's voice over the roar of the waves.

"Alas my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost…" I heard another roar and I looked through the railing to see Jack soaked and with a blank look of defeat on his face. "Captain's Jack and Cass." He said before climbing the rest of the way up. I let out a noise when he almost stepped on me. He looked down at me in surprise before helping me up. I went to say thank you but he kissed me instead. I grinned like a loon when he took my hand and kept me by his side. (Ha! Take that father er Governor Swann!)

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs voiced his opinion seemingly happy to be away from the cannibals. I waved cheerfully at him and Marty and Cotton. They all waved back though Gibbs was a little distracted with trying to get orders from Jack.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only in so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack said to him a little fast.

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain." He said confused though I completely got it. Oh, God, have I gone mad? Understanding what Jack Sparrow says is defiantly a sign of madness.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey, I want to shot something." Jack said angrily. I kissed his cheek, grinning as something fell between us. While the others looked down I only glanced down before handing Jack my gun. He grinned at me and went to kiss me only to be stopped by William. And so the interrupting begins!

"Jack, Elizabeth is in danger." He said, reminding me just why I was away from Port Royal in the first place.

I sighed and cuddled into Jack's arm instead of kissing him. Wait why does his armpit smell like Paprika? Don't ask questions Destiny, it never ends well.

"Have you two considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere." Jack said and started walking up the stairs, pulling me along by the hand. I was way to happy to be with Jack again so I let William tell Jack.

"She is locked up, in a prison bound to hang for helping you." William informed Jack getting madder by the second.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack said turning us both around now that we were at the helm. We were met by the sight of William with someone else's sword. He pointed it at Jack's throat. I groaned. Honestly, could these two not get along at all!

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." William threatened. I winced and had the sudden urge to scream that it was my bloody compass and I want to know who gave it away with out making sure everyone knew how _mine _it was.

Jack moved the sword William had pointed at his throat the other side and looked around me, placing his arm atop my shoulders, and spoke to Gibbs who just happened to be at the wheel. "Mr. Gibbs."

"Captain?" he asked like he hadn't just been listening to every word intently.

"We have a need to travel upriver." Jack said nervously and they both glanced at me. I looked back oblivious to what they were talking about.

"You mean a need as in a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked nervously. The more they spoke the more suspicious I became.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Jack said before moving to were the maps were supposed to be flattened out at. I followed him scowling and so did William except he was most likely scowling because he wasn't getting what he wanted. I glanced behind the ship for a moment to see my own following us.

"William," Jack said reaching in to the many folds of his clothes. "I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me to find this." Jack unraveled a dirty cloth and on the cloth was a drawing of a weird key. I knew automatically what the key went to. I jerked away from the both of them and turned to Mr. Gibbs so as to avoid Jack's curious glance. Oh, I knew that key to well, I also knew where that accursed key was and who he was going to send to get it. The only thing I didn't know is why would _Jack _need it?

"You want me to find this?" William asked completely oblivious to my turmoil. I leant against the Black Pearls railing and put my head in my hands. I didn't like where this was going. If Jack needed that key, then he needed the chest, if he needed the chest he needed the heart, and if he need the heart then he had some reason to need leverage against Davy Jones himself.

I nearly groaned at my luck. I would fall in love with the one man who was on the wrong side of Davy Jones. I turned to glare at the back of Jack's head as he answered.

"No, you want you to find this Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to free your dolly belle ol' what's her face, savvy?" Even I was confused on that one. I'm guessing though the reason Jack said that was to annoy me and confuse William.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" William asked, trying to understand Jack. Well join the rest of the world because we don't understand him either.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack asked mysteriously. I grimaced. Oh Jack you've no idea just now much I knew about Davy Jones.

"Not much." Innocent little William said.

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth." Jack answered. William looked like he was about to say something else but Cotton shrugged a barrel into his arms and pointed him off in some direction. Jack shooed him away with his hands. I thought about going to ask Jack about the many questions rattling around in my brain but I was unsure if he'd answer them. After all, maybe in the long time we'd been apart Jack had stopped loving me. No, now I'm just being pessimistic.

I turned to signal my ship over but I was blocked by a body, namely Jack's. I looked up to see his perplexed eyes.

"Leaving so soon, love." Jack asked taking my hand and pressing it to his lips. I felt my self begin to give in so I reeled myself back and took my hand back slowly.

"I had hoped that our meeting again would be filled with merriment but it seems you've been hiding things Jack." I said darkly and Jack took a step back as if slapped, in fact I actually thought about slapping him. "William may be a novice of the legends, but I am not. I know everything about Davy Jones and what that key opens. So I'm giving you one chance, Captain Jack Sparrow, to tell me why exactly you need the heart of Davy Jones." When I finished I had Jack pressed up against the railing opposite of were we started. Jack stuttered for a moment and I rolled my eyes. I turned around to signal my ship but once again Jack stopped me.

He took me by the hand and jerked me in to following him, past the bewildered crew and poor William. He all but shoved me in to his quarters and slammed the door. He fell against it and locked it madly as if but a crack was there someone would hear us. I raised my eyebrows, incredulously.

"Jack?" I asked calmly. He turned back to me hesitantly.

"May I start by saying, love, that I love the outfit." He said nervously and looked around the room for something. He pulled up a half bottle full of rum and uncorked it before handing it to me. This was unlike Jack; he always took the first drink. I took the rum cautiously and waited for Jack to start talking. He seemed to realize that his pathetic attempt at flattery didn't work.

"Well, love, there is no good way to say this, but I may have at one time made a certain deal with one Davy Jones…" Jack said and at once my temper flared. I could feel the fury course through me at once. Jack leant back on to the desk as if he bent far enough back he could avoid my anger. In his attempt to get away from me a certain necklace caught the light, the necklace I'd given him when Jack's been in danger of being hung. Though the sight of him wearing it calmed me considerably I was still to furious for Jack's good.

"YOU MADE A DEAL WITH DAVY JONES!" I screamed royally pissed off. I took a step towards Jack and he scrambled over the desk and hid on the other side. "CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!" I took in a deep breath and glanced at the lamp beside Jack's head. The glass was cracked making me realize I was creating a mess of things with my power without even knowing it. I took a deep long breath and then a swig of rum in hopes of calming down enough not to burn the whole ship down. "Would you like to tell me why you made a deal with him, and what that deal would be?" I asked much calmer. As the fight left me I sank into the seat beside the table. Jack cautiously rose from where he'd hid himself on the floor.

"Once upon a time-" Jack started but I cut him off.

"Jack, please, love, I'm tired, just the truth, yeah?" I asked and he softened from his cautious position and strutted to me. To my surprise and secret delight he straddled me. (A/N: That isn't weird is it? I've always wondered if a guy could straddle a girl…since it's always the girl doing it I figured I'd switch it for once…)

"I asked him to raise the Pearl from the depths of the ocean. I would have 12 years as her Captain and in return when those 12 years were up he could have my soul." Jack said and I nuzzled his neck. I let out a deep sigh of frustration.

"You shouldn't have done that Jack." I said tired. I'd just been on an emotional rollercoaster the entire day. I'd like to just sleep in my own bed with Jack by my side. Since I'd never allowed Jack to see it. "That was very reckless of you. Your soul for just 12 years and God now I understand why you wanted the Pearl back so badly." I said sadly. I should've known that no sane (Not that Jack is) man would go through that much when he all ready had a ship.

"I fear, love that the 12 years are up. Davy Jones sent over Bootstrap to give me this." Jack said and uncovered a hand that I had not noticed was wrapped in cloth. I took it and inside of it was a black spot. I winced as the dark 'magic' (for lack of better word) nearly soaked in to my own skin. And that's when an idea came to me.

"Do you love me Jack?" I asked again like so many times before. Jack looked at me strangely.

"Of course, I love you like I've love no other. So much so that's it's frightening at times." Then Jack's eyes suddenly widened as they took in my sorrowful expression. He dropped from my lap and on to his knees so that he had to look up at me. His eyes started watering, something that I've never seen in Jack's eyes.

"Love, please don't leave me." I gasped in a silent breath and my face stayed the same in shock, which didn't help Jack's fading mental state. Though it did tell me just how much Jack loved me. "I'm sorry, love, I'll get this all fixed up, soon, we're going to see Tia Dalma and everything will be right again. I'm sorry, please, don't leave me. I'll do anything you ask of me." Jack said and a tear actually fell from his eye, which mercifully snapped me out of my shock. I grabbed Jack's face in my hands and kissed him. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me as if his life depended on it. I split it so that I could see Jack again. He opened his dazed eyes, which I'm sure mine were to, to look me in the eye as well.

"Jack, I didn't even consider leaving you, not for a moment." I said breathlessly and with deep passion. Jack smiled widely.

"I love you; you are the only women who will ever stay by me side." Jack said. I grinned lopsidedly at him. Suddenly his face became thoughtful and I looked at him strangely. When Jack thinks, shit happens. I watched curiously as he rose from his kneeling position and fumbled around the room muttering to himself. I waited patiently as he threw things in to the air, some just missing me. He seemed to find what he was looking for because he turned back to me. I watched cautiously as he returned back to kneel in front of me. "You gave me such a lovely gift, and I have yet to repay you-" He fingered the necklace, the jewel on the front glowed at his touch and I felt my heart warm, just like every time he touched it.

That's how I'd know if he was thinking about me when we were apart, Jack would touch it and my heart would flutter.

"Jack, I didn't want you to give me anything in return." I started but Jack waved me away.

"It doesn't matter this isn't in return." He seemed to grow nervous, in turn making me so. "You, uh, said you loved me, and I've said I loved you, and I do, dearly. So I was thinking maybe…Uh…I know that I love ye with all of me miserable black heart. And I am quite handsome." I smirked at Jack's ego. "I uh, love everything about you and I do love you…" I was greatly confuzzled. Jack Sparrow himself was rambling romantic words one after another, what had the world come to. I mean not that Jack wasn't romantic; this just seemed a little…off.

"Ah, bloody hell, I'll just say it. Captain Lady Cassandra Myst…Will uh… Will ye be me bonny married lass?" Jack asked and held up a beautiful ring. It was a shining silver and was woven to perfection with a clear shining crystal surrounded but two black pearls. "I found it when the ship was raised from the depths I thought maybe…" Jack continued to ramble for a moment. I stared blankly at him.

What the hell? Honestly! This goes from Jack telling me he's probably going to die at anytime to a marriage proposal. I'd lived almost the entire time in this one life avoiding marriage proposals and now I was getting one from a man I couldn't resist even on a good day! I started to semi hyperventilate at the same time Jack's face seemed to fall. I realized that I'd not answered him for a good five minutes so in answer I squealed myself hoarse and jumped him and I mean jumped him.

I took him to the ground and snogged him as if my life depended on it. My hands were in his hair and his in mine. We rolled around together on the floor completely immersed in each other but I pulled back to grin down at Jack who had ended up beneath me. He held up the ring to me and I held out my hand. He sat up right in my face and pushed the ring on to my finger. I automatically kissed him again.

We stayed in that cabin for nearly two hours kissing, and making plans.

"What ship are we going to take though?" I asked. Jack and I had settled on his bed and were happily cuddling.

"I don't know…" Jack said thoughtfully. I could tell that he didn't want to make me give up my ship but when I thought about it, I'd much rather have Jack then my ship. Not that I didn't love my ship but when you think about it, why would you put an object before a man who is willing to love you for the rest of his?

"I'll give up my ship, I suppose." I said drawing patterns on Jack's chest through his shirt. "I know how much it meant to you Jack, I can't ask for you to give it up. No not the Pearl. I can live without mine, in fact I've been doing so for so long that I don't think I'm a fit Captain for my crew. They want the younger me, the one who didn't have anything better to do then plunder and pilfer her black guts out. You, you go on adventures, and that's what I ache for, that and you yourself." I explained my motivation. Then I paused. "Though, I would like to show you my ship." I said slyly. Jack grinned and stood up leaving me on the bed.

He gestured dramatically for me to get up. I groaned.

"I didn't mean now Jack." I whined but got up just as eager. I hadn't let Jack see it in the past because I'd wanted to have it in the water and sailing so he'd really see its wonder. I'd miss it when I gave it up.

"Show the way, love." Jack said. I walked out of the Captain's quarters and unlocked the doors of the office. I headed out on to deck and the whole crew stopped working to stare at Jack and I. Apparently my yelling before had been louder then I thought and now everyone knew we'd had a fight. I felt Jack's body heat behind me and suddenly he yelled. "What are you looking at you scabrous dogs, back to work the lot of ye!" They all turned back to work. I walked over to the side of the ship and gestured wildly to grab Maxall's attention when I saw him sit up from where he'd been looking for my signal I stopped waving wildly. He got the idea and I heard him yelling for them to come up beside the Pearl.

"You'll love her Jack. The Diamond is wonderful. I'll have no qualms of giving it to Maxall, the man deserves it after what he has went through for me. He'll keep good care of it to." I said airily as we waited for the diamond to come along the Pearl. It didn't take but a few minutes, in which I wondered over the fact I could call Jack my fiancée now.

"Ahoy, Captain!" Maxall called knocking both me and Jack out of our staring contest with the ring on my finger. I grabbed a hanging rope and swung to the Black Diamond, with Jack following my example. For the next hour that it took for the sun to go down I showed Jack around my ship. I smiled brightly at him as we finally came to the end of my tour. I unlocked my quarters, my favorite part of the ship.

The deep crimson of the bed shone with the light of the setting sun that was visible through the many windows.

"Isn't it lovely, Jack?" I asked and turned in the middle of the room to see Jack staring at me. I blushed, something that only ever seemed to happen in Jack's presence. I fell back on to my large bed and yawned.

"We need sleep, love." Jack said as he walked to the edge of the bed where I was. I nodded my head in agreement and started shucking the un-needed clothes until I was in only a shirt and pants. Jack followed until he to was only in his shirt, pants, and bandana. I scooted up in to the middle of the bed and Jack laid beside me.

"Do you ever take that scarf off?" I asked sleepily getting under the covers. Jack grinned and gathered me up in to his arms, so that I'd lie on his chest.

"No." He answered with a mere shake of his head.

"Right." I answered. "Goodnight, Jack." I said and pretended to fall into a deep slumber. I waited only ten seconds before I felt Jack's breathing deepen and he fell in to a true sleep. I lifted myself carefully so that I could make sure Jack would stay asleep. When I was sure he would not awaken I gently turned the hand that he had shown me over, to face palm up. I looked at the black spot there. What I was about to do, would most likely not end well for me, but would save Jack from a death in the locker. I bit my lip and looked at Jack's innocent sleeping face. The sayings were true one looks sweeter in sleep.

I sat completely straight, determined to save Jack. I placed my palm against the spot and shuttered. I breathed deeply in and out, my power pulsing with my breaths. Slowly, ever so slowly, I felt the black magic surging to my palm. Finally, what seemed like hours later the darkness stopped surging, it had all transferred to my hand. True enough when I pulled my hand back there on my palm rested the black spot.

With something that small it was hard to believe it would attract the kraken. I could of course fight off the kraken but then it would go after Jack and that would make this completely unnecessary. I fell on my side with a sigh.

I'd just saved Jack, and doomed myself.

JxC JxC

**So how's it going out there? Yeah I know you're all mad at me for putting this up instead of the TonyOC but I couldn't help myself. I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back long enough to separate the chapter's when I post them so who knows what'll happen? Also if you'd like me to put Destiny in one of your favorite movies or books let me know and if I've read or seen it I might do that. I hope you like it!**


	3. SORRY

I'm sorry guys! My computer has completely crashed! I don't have anyway to recover my documents so I may not even upload anymore because it just makes me so pissed! However I'm doing this on a public computer so you guys can know before hand why it is I'm not uploading. Sorry I just don't have enough enthusiasm to rewrite all of that crap so if I can't get it fixed its more then likely I won't retype it. Sorry!


	4. And then Disaster Struck I'm Back!

It wasn't long after I fell to sleep before I was woken up again. I had apparently sprawled myself across the bed. It didn't seem to bother my bed partner. He was tangled in the sheets and was just as sprawled out as I was. I giggled at the comical sight. I carefully untangled myself and as I was doing so I realized that my now black spotted hand was out for the world to see. I climbed out of my large bed and dragged myself to my closet so that I could grab something to cover the black spot from view.

I looked around the closet until I found two pieces of cloth, a dark crimson/black. It would look weird if I had on only one clothed, wouldn't it? I wrapped them around tightly so that they wouldn't get in the way. I moved out of the closet and sighed. Trying to be quiet I pulled on my accessories that suddenly seemed a lot louder then usual. I'd never really noticed but my trinkets do make more noise then I thought possible. It is probably the same with Jack. Of course when Jack's around I never really pay attention.

I was brought out of my mental ramblings by the rustling of the covers against Jack's skin as he turned over; hiking his shirt sleeves just a little higher up. I stared at the muscled appendage for a moment before walking to the door. I'd let Jack have his sleeping time, no doubt the worry of the black spot on his skin had caused a deep insomnia as it was for me now. I pushed the door open and closed it as softly as I could behind me. I turned around to glance around the fading sky. I don't know how long we'd slept but I could tell my crew was lazing around.

"Oi! What's with all the laze-about pirates that seem to have replaced my crew?" I called out and they all seemed to snap up nervously. I rolled my eyes as one of my littler crew members nearly tripped over herself trying to explain it to me. I couldn't understand a word of what she was saying so I looked down, from the banister that looked over the deck outside of my ship and to Maxall. He smirked up at me and saluted me mockingly.

"Well, Captain, while you and your old gentlemen," I giggled and disregarded the old man comment because Maxall knew I would get him back later, "were making up, we arrived at the river. At least that was what the first mate on the pearl says as your Captain is in your cabin…" Maxall said snorting. He laughed and ducked as I threw a sextant at him scowling.

"Then shouldn't somebody be pulling a longboat down for Jack and I?" The crew was mysteriously silent. "Do I have to order you to do everything, you thoughtless cads! Also inform Jack's crew that all that wishes to ride to Tia Dalma's should come at once." I called. It wasn't near affective because I laughed when they started scrambling around deck. I turned back to the cabin and walked back in, this time to wake up the poor sleeping pirate. I grinned evilly and as silently as I could I snuck up the bed and over the pirate who had turned over again and was now on his back, conveniently. I grinned and ran my hand slowly down Jack's visible chest. He twitched and I slowly pulled the strings keeping Jack's flimsy shirt together, apart to show me his tanned chest. I ran my hand over his abs and his muscles clenched. I lowered my head and slowly licked Jack's neck, still rubbing Jack's chest.

I rolled my head farther down Jack's chest and traced a tattoo on the side of his chest with my wet tongue. I smiled when I heard Jack's voice moan in his sleep. I chuckled and sat carefully down on Jack's pelvis. He groaned loudly and his eyelids fluttered but didn't open. I rolled my hips and Jack's pelvis shot up into mine at the same time that his eyes flew open. I grinned sensually and Jack's eyes were still dazed from sleep, but not for long as they fell on me. I continued to grin as his hands went to my hips and he deliberately bucked up against me this time.

"Good morning, Jack." I said sweetly and rolled my hips forward. Jack's head lent back and his hips moved again while his mouth fell open. I stopped and his head snapped forward.

"Good morning, love." Jack said gruffly, I let my hips rub on Jack again and grinned devilishly when his head fell back again. One of Jack's hands climbed up my body and grasped my head, pulling me down for a rough kiss. I laughed heartily when my shirt came loose, showing only my boobs because my corset kept the rest covered, though what was the point of the rest being covered? I pushed them against Jack's also mostly uncovered chest. I moaned this time with the feeling of Jack against my bare chest.

But the fantasy ended when Jack's hand moved to mine and felt the clothe there, pushing the black magic deeper into my hand. I winced and Jack pulled back, completely taken by surprise. I smiled at him softly.

"It's nothing, Jack, just a small cut." I told him, grinning. Jack pulled the hand to him and went to untie it, strangely forgetting about the tense atmosphere that had been surrounding us. It surprised me because Jack usually jumps at the chance to get me naked. I pulled back and pulled my shirt back up. Jack seemed to come back to himself because his face fell in to horror at the realization that his probing had taken me out of the mood. He whined and put a large pout on his face. His eyes watered, like a little puppy and his lip quivered. I smiled and pecked him sweetly on the lips, leaving my lips there and trailing my hands down Jack's chest until they hit the top of his trousers.

Jack went to pull the strings of my top off again but sadly, as I had suspected ever since William first interrupted us when we had returned, we were interrupted. "Captain, the longboat has been let down and the Pearl's crew and I are ready to go!" Maxall called through the door. He knew better then to come in to my room from a past experience. I sighed but Jack whined.

"Leave us alone, mate!" Jack called and tried to pull the ties. I snorted and climbed off the bed. Jack looked sorrowfully at his empty hands, while I took this time to stare appreciatively at Jack's chest. He realized that his shirt was open and pulled it back closed, hastily.

"I know I'm not the best to look at, love." Jack said nervously and got out of the bed. I looked at him confused. I'd just been staring appreciatively but it seemed Jack hadn't gotten that.

"What are you talking about, Jack?" I asked but Jack was hastily putting his clothes back on. I raised my eyebrows up when Jack turned around with his shirt done up and it looked weird because usually Jack had it at least open enough to show his chest. I intervened when Jack tried to open the door.

"Jack?" I asked delicately. His hands fluttered around himself uncertainly and I blinked. It was rare when Jack showed me his insecure self. Mostly because Jack was rarely insecure about himself.

"Well, the scars are not the best love, and they hurt my attraction, I know. I've tried to cover them up-" Jack said not looking me in the eye. It dawned on me that he was insecure about something that made no sense to be insecure about.

"Jack," I said and softly I pulled the ties down until the shirt was undone like usual. I smiled and laid a kiss on the small half moon scar on his right breast. Jack made to push me away but I stopped him. "I love your scars. They don't take anything away from you at all." I said, letting Jack's arms wrap around me and crush me to him. "They are lovely; they paint a picture of your adventures and every single one of them means that you can tell me another story." I breathed out next to Jack's cheek as I wrapped my arms around his neck. But then I had a thought.

"Plus, let me let you in on a little secret…" I said, wrapping one of my legs around Jack's hips and drew him closer. "I find the scars…sexy." I breathed into his ear and Jack shuttered.

"Captain!" I heard from just on the other side door. "Mr. Turner is getting rather impatient…" Maxall said bitterly. I rolled my eyes and let my leg fall off Jack's waist. I tried to get out of his arms but he refused to let me go.

"Jack?" I asked but Jack was staring at my arm. I raised my eyebrows and looked down to see that Jack was staring at the same arm as my tattoos. His hand came up and he fingered the long scar that twisted around on my arm. Jack and I looked up at each other at the same time.

"What happened, love?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Like I said Jack, they're adventures to tell." I said mysteriously and ducked under Jack's weakened grasp. I flung the door open with a squeal and dived out of the door at the same time that Jack dove for me. I giggled and ran along the deck with Jack trying to catch me. It was a nice playful mood that I was sure would end soon, like it always did.

Sure enough as we finally made our way to the longboats and the impatient William the mood fell in to nervous depression. I sat next to Jack and he held my hand tightly, thankfully no longer trying to take the clothe off, and he looked like Davy Jones was just going to come running out of the forest and attack us. I of course knew he wouldn't but even I was getting cautious. Despite my lack of ability to completely parish, once I am killed in one realm, it was extremely hard to come back to that realm.

"It's going to be all right, Jack." I said, caressing his arm and he met my eyes. "I know it will Jack, this Tia Dalma will know what to do." At least I hope she did. I mean who's named Tia Dalma anyways? It's like you can't just say her first name or it sounds wrong and it gives me a sense of foreboding. I wonder why? I didn't really care that much right now, because ignorance is bliss, so I instead listened in to what William and Gibbs were saying now.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" William's voice traveled to my ears. Jack must have been able to hear him to because he squeezed my hand and I leant up against Jack's shoulder. Jack may not know that we were no longer fighting for his life but it was still a tense moment. I glanced down to our joined hands and saw the glitter of my engagement ring against the light. I couldn't wait to tell Elizabeth. She'd be so happy for me even though she wouldn't approve of my choice in men.

"Well, if you believe such things," Gibbs answered. They were on the rowboat behind us because Jack had insisted. "There's a beast what does the bidding of Davy Jones. It's said that Destiny herself fears it." At this I looked back at them with raised eyebrows but they didn't notice. Me afraid of a squid? I may dread its appearance but the kraken was not going to be able to frighten me away from this realm.

"A giant beast, it is, with giant tentacles that can suck a sailor's face clean off!" Gibbs said. I was always left in wonder when Gibbs told a story. "And drag a ship past the crushing darkness! The Kraken." Gibbs said. I almost flinched when I felt Jack's thumb run over my engagement ring. I smiled and kissed his shoulder, ignoring the taste of the worn leather.

"They say that the stench of its breath is like- ugh!" Gibbs said just thinking about it made him disgusted. "Imagine: The last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken, and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses." Jack and I shuttered together. "That is if you believe such things.

"It's going to turn out alright for you, Jack." I said rubbing his hand that was in mine. He looked to me and seemed to catch my phrasing which I hadn't known until then. It was true of course. There was no way that I was going to let Jack die before me. No, I wouldn't have that. I won't let that happen to Captain Jack Sparrow, bond or no bond.

"And, I'll keep you safe love, I swear it." Jack said with a deep rooted conviction. I winced and laid a soft kiss on Jack's forehead, even though I had to stretch to reach it.

"I love you, my fiancée." I said, calling Jack my fiancé for the first time. He grinned at me, and for a minute that smile seemed to make everything worth it. All the heartache I knew was going to come would fade when Jack smiled. No not a smirk or even a devilish grin, but a smile that made me fall in love with his handsome face all over again.

"And I you, my fiancé." Jack returned and kissed me again.

"And the key will spare him that?" William asked. I laid my forehead on Jack's shoulder and I could see that William was looking at us with sorrow. I hesitated for a minute before smiling at him just as sad. He returned it. He was feeling bad for us, I knew that, but I appreciated that he cared.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough, even, to go visit….her." Gibbs said and I saw him shudder. It brought me back to this mysterious Tia Dalma. I wonder what kind of person she was. If she was so magical that they all wantet to have her advice she had to be someone special but if they were scared to see her that meant bad things.

"Her?" Will asked, voicing both my curiosity and his own.

"Aye, her." Gibbs said, not elaborating on his words. I rolled my eyes but I knew why he didn't a second later because our long boat pulled up smoothly, like it should being of my own creation, beside a small dock. I looked up to see a large cabin. I could feel the magic radiating off of it and it made me freeze. I'd felt that magic so many times, being it was so similar to my own. I breathed in deeply and my mind swirled with questions.

Was this who I thought it was? Would she want to see me? Would she still love me? Oh God, I can't do this. I felt Jack tug my hand and I broke from what must have been me staring wide eyed at the strange hut to see Jack beside me. I nervously got out of the longboat. Okay Destiny, you've birthed this girl you can do it! Jack must have realized that I was panicking though he probably didn't know why, and so he pulled me to him and onto the dock. I followed close behind Jack, still in a swirl of desperate confuzzlement.

"No worries, love. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are." Jack said and I raised my eyebrows and Jack backtracked. "Were. Have been. Before. You know friends." Jack said and I was thankful even through my extreme panic. How would you like to find out your daughter had been with your fiancé?

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs said trying to suck up to his Captain friend.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack said nervously which just made me raise my eyebrows again. He glanced around nervously but before I could ask he turned to Gibbs and said, "Mind the boat." Jack pulled me in as the order seemed to go down the line. Jack opened the huts door and I breathed in. The hut I could see looked just like my daughter. It was messy, that was obvious, and had multiple potions ingredients around the room. Some of them were even hanging from the rafters in jars. I looked uneasily at a snake that was curling comfortably around the ceiling rafter close to a table. I looked at the table and realized someone was sitting there.

Calypso, or Tia Dalma, did not look the same as I'd last seen her. That was a given. She had brown dreadlocks on top of her head that replaced her straight black hair of before. Her once pale skin was now tan. The only thing that seemed the same were her greenish brown eyes, which she got from her father, H. M. Murdock.

At the sight of her I couldn't help but to freak out a little. I dove behind Jack, letting his hand fall from mine. He turned to glance at me but I shook my head violently and he turned around with a shrug.

"Jack Sparrow!" I heard my lovely Tia call. She'd changed her voice obviously and I wrinkled my nose at it. She'd always had the strange love of disguising herself.

"Tia Dalma!" Jack called out somewhat nervously. I took this as the moment to switch people to hide behind and so I moved behind William who was standing a bit farther away from Jack who was being approached by Calypso.

"I always knew de wind was goin' to blow you back to me one day." She said and suddenly froze. She looked at him weird and took a deep breath at the last minute I realized what she was doing. As I'd been able to feel my magic that was all over Jack and she grinned and looked around the room. I didn't know if the grin was good or not so I hid as small as I could behind William.

"You. You have a touch of…Destiny about you, William Turner." Calypso said playfully and I knew that she knew I was behind him. I pouted and refused to move from my spot anyways. I was unwilling to face my daughter, which I hadn't seen in so long.

"You know me?" William asked curiously.

"Yes," She said and I could hear her giggling. "And I know the woman hiding behind you as well." I cursed and slowly straightened. I nervously walked out from behind William just to realize that everyone's eyes were on me and I became more and more nervous, much to the delight of Calypso. I looked her in the eye and smiled hesitantly. After a moment of tense silence I held up my arms for her to hug me and squealed before running across the room and into my arms. All the time she was repeatedly yelling, "Mum!" I shreaked as she collided with me and I almost fell backwards.

"Tia!" I screamed. I refused to give away to all of the Pearl's crew that I was Destiny. Do you know how many people would come looking for me if they all knew I was Destiny? "Control yourself!" I said still slightly laughing. I got to admit it was a relief that she wasn't trying to banish me to the ends of the earth.

"I knew you'd come for me! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about men, Momma." She blathered, much unlike herself. I shushed her and pulled her loose from me.

"It's fine _Tia. _We all fall for they're tricks. You just need to learn how to chose them." I said pushing out my chest in a proud manner. She grinned like the child I knew. (Of course to you she'd be really old)

"Yeah, just like you shoes Dad and the Joker." Tia mocked. I winced.

"Oi! I said we all make lapses in judgement!" I said and sat on the table she'd previously been sitting at. We were broken out of our conversation by, who would have guessed, William.

"Wait, so she's your daughter?" He asked. Tia seemed to come back to herself and I snickered behind her back. That was until I saw Jack's face. He was looking at me intensely and I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I can honestly say that it hurt me because I wanted to be able to tell what he was thinking.

"That is not important." Tia said, seeming to come back to herself. I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face. One moment I was being proposed to now I'd found my daughter and Jack probably hated me. I mean who wouldn't? I'd for all intents and purposes lied to him. Not that it was something I could handle. I'd all ready made a vow that I would never tell another man about my personality. It only has ever ended in them wanting more and more from me until I'd been broken.

I moved my eyes from Jack's unreadable ones and to Tia who was now getting back on to topic to why we even came to her house.

"I believe you've come here for a reason, yes?" Tia said holding Williams arm and pulling him down to the seat beside the table. I rolled my eyes and pushed off from the table. I was going to walk to Jack, more out of instinct then any real thought. However when I was halfway there I paused, having realized what I was doing. I turned and almost left but Jack's hand pulled me back, and up against his chest to my utter surprise and delight.

I looked up into his eyes and they were still unreadable but I got to see a flash of emotion, love. Maybe I did still have a chance with Jack. I cuddled myself in to his chest and he put his arm around my shoulders so he'd still be holding me but I could still pay attention to the conversation.

"What…service…may I do you?" Tia asked while charming William with just a few touches. I had to praise William because not many could with stand the charms of a divinity, especially one with my direct genes in the line. Not that I want to brag or anything… "You know I demand payment!" Tia suddenly spat, scathingly at Jack who walked us a little closer to the table. I smiled as he seemed to want me near him now.

"I brought payment!" Jack said and whistled to the crew. I watched incredulously as they brought something to the table with just a sheet over it. The sheet was soon taken off to show the little Jack monkey that had at one point been Barbossa's. I giggled as it saw me and reached for me with its little arms. I stretched my hand out to let it play with my finger. However I pulled my hand back when Jack took out his gun and shot it.

"Jack!" I scowled but he ignored me.

"Look! An undead monkey! Top that!" Jack said shoving his pistol into the sash around his waist. I rolled my eyes and caressed little Jack's head with my finger. He calmed down a little bit then. I smiled because when Tia opened the door the monkey bowed cutely to me and ran off in to a back room. I watched it go humorously and saw it run to a bed which had a pair of boots waiting.

"The payment is fair." Tia spoke, grabbing my attention back. Everyone ignored the crew's grumbling over how long it took to catch little Jack. Jack took his arm out from around me so that he could reach in to his jacket and pull out the drawing of the key from before. I stared at the key and wondered how in the world that the little bugger could cause so much trouble for me.

"We're looking for this." Jack said not stepping back to put his arm around me. It worried me. I mean what if Jack didn't love me anymore? Wait, since when was I so dependent on Jack? Oh God, I've become one of those women who always think the man hates her! No must focus.

Tia's face seemed to scrunch up in surprise. She obviously had not suspected that Jack would be looking for this. She looked at me first and then to Jack. "The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?" Tia asked desperately.

I frowned. I should have known she would have been the one to give away my compass. After I went through the trouble of making the blasted thing and she just gave it away. Or did she know that I'd run by it if she gave it to Jack. Ugh, my brain hurts.

"Maybe. Why?" Jack asked mysteriously and I wished I could see his face. Sadly he still hadn't moved from in front of me and all I could see was his back. I watched though as Tia's eyes looked to me before she looked back to Jack, grinning.

"Aye…Jack Sparrow already has what he wants most…" I smiled hesitantly when Jack looked back to me with a thoughtful expression. He finally moved back to my side and suddenly kissed me on the cheek. I stared between the two confused. What in the world was Tia talking about. I felt like I was just missing something obvious.

"Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?" Tia asked looking slightly sorry to break up our little moment. Why had I even worried about seeing her again? It was so stupid of me, she always supported me.

"What is inside of it?" Gibbs suddenly asked. This started a guessing game but I watced Tia's expression. She seemed to be dreading the conversation coming next. I guessed that she wasn't entirely over Davy Jones.

"Gold! Jewelry? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" One of the weird duo said, Pintel, I think. I snorted and the other one spoke.

"Nothing bad…I hope." He said meekily. I think I like that fellow. He obviously wants to stay out of danger. I saw him staring at the jar of eyeballs swinging from the ceiling. I took a moment to stare at the jar and wonder why Calypso even needed them before I turned back to Tia. Jack grasped my hand tightly when I turned around. I glanced up at him in surprise but he was looking at the now speaking Tia.

"You know of… Davy Jones yes?" I could tell it pained Tia to talk about it. " A man of the sea…A great sailor, until he ran afoul of that which vexes all men." She said tiredly as she sank in to the memory. She was interrupted from her memory when William spoke.

"What vexes all men?" William asked interestedly. I grinned and had to stop myself from laughing. If William didn't know what vexed all men then he was the most oblivious person I would ever know.

"What, indeed." Tia said just as amused as I was with the situation.

"The sea?" Gibbs asked.

"Sums!" The desperate Pintel eagerly asked.

"The Dichotomy of good and evil." Ragetti asked hopefully and we all turned to stare at him for a moment but I stared longer then others. How in the world would you fit it in a chest? I should look in to that.

"A woman." Jack said, dragging my attention to where he was staring at me. I blinked for a moment completely oblivious until that moment. Jack must have done his homework because that was exactly the answer. I was somewhat distracted though by the soft look that had fallen on Jack's features. His hand squeezed mine.

"A woman." Tia confirmed. "He fell in love." She said and adopted a distant face.

"No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs interrupted Tia's moment of reminiscence. She scowled darkly at him and he jumped back.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true." Tia snapped out at him and I felt my lip twitch up. This is what happened when you got two people who loved story telling in the same room. "See, it was a woman, as changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stop loving her." Tia said and she got all tearful. I winced and decided to help her out. I knew how it was to regret a decision like she had made.

"But the pain it caused him was too much to live with." I said and the attention shifted to me. "But not enough to cause him to die."

"What…exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked cautiously and I looked at Tia. She had rid herself of her tears while I'd spoken the last of her tale to the other pirates in the room.

"Him heart." Tia supplied simply. I nodded even as their attention went back to her. They all stayed silent for a minute and I took that minute of their shock to stare at Jack. I know he'd been giving me small signs that he wasn't thinking to hard about what I now thought of as 'the incident' but I don't think Jack had forgotten. No, Jack never forgot, he just waited for the opportune moment. Unfortunately he was good at waiting and I was not.

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti suddenly asked. I sighed and following Jack's example I turned my rather horrible focus on to the problem at hand.

"He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest!" Pintel said hitting Ragetti's arm. Then he became nervous, like he hadn't thought about his answer. He looked cautiously at Tia to see if he'd offended her. "Could he?" He asked. She stayed silent and I realized that she was looking at me. I sighed as I saw the begging in her eyes. I shook my head softly, knowing she had to be able to talk about it or she'd never get over it.

"It was not worth feeling what…" She struggled for a moment before a look of determination took over her face. "small fleeting joy life brings, and so…he carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world." She pointed to the almost forgotten cloth on the table and then to Jack's chest. I finally noted that Jack's hand had dropped from mine. My focus must have been shot because usually I knew where Jack was at all times and how we were touching. I sighed and couldn't help but rub my cheek in worry.

"The key, he keeps with him at all times." Tia Dalma said. She'd confirmed my worst fears. I cursed violently as William shot out of his chair and looked at Jack accusingly.

"You knew this!" Will almost shouted. Jack winced and acted like he in fact had not but like William I thought he did actually know.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was, but bow we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass." Jack said swiveling around and ignoring me, moved towards the door. I saw Tia looking suspiciously at Jack.

"Let me see your hand." She called to Jack and he stopped. Slowly he turned around. Looking pensive he gave over the wrong hand. I tried to think of something hurriedly. It would not be good if Jack knew that I'd taken the curse from him. He'd either get really angry or sad. Both looked like a bad option. I finally started whispering a chant to bring up an illusion of the Black Spot on Jack's hand and just in time.

Tia made him give her the right hand. She unraveled the cloth and saw the spot.

"The Black Spot!" Gibbs shouted and did some kind of dance that looked like it was supposed to be used to pure himself of the black magic around the black spot. Tia how ever did not look convinced. She turned to me and looked me up and down. I shook my head hoping she'd understand that she need not give away that the spot that Jack was currently re-covering was a fake. She turned and headed into the back room from before. I brought my eyes upwords as we heard her fishing around for something. It seemed like it was going to take awhile so I turned to Jack.

He was looking around, and very obviously trying to avoid my eyes. All the other crew members where talking togther about what happened. I took a step up to Jack so I'd be right in front of him and the coming conversation would be as private as it possibly could be.

"Jack…" I whispered and tried to touch his arm but he shrugged it off and his dark eyes looked directly in to mine.

"Please tell me what I heard wasn't true. It doesn't add up…You are almost the same age as her and she's…" Jack said furrowing his eyebrows. I looked away for a moment, trying to hide my hurt at having been brushed off.

"I am her mother, Jack." I said and he flinched. I tried to salvage the situation. "But it's not like you think Jack. Oh, It's so frustrating. You know your compass, it's name?" I asked him trying to find a way around the vow I took.

"Aye," Jack said not understanding the importance of it.

"Well, I made that compass, and since the compasses name is…then that means I am?" I said motioning with my hands. His face stayed blank for a moment before it cleared to show the realization.

"Oh, you're Destiny…" Jack said and his eyes seemed to bug out of his head. I winced but still nodded. He got that unreadable expression again. "But why didn't you just tell me."

"It isn't because I didn't want to Jack, it's because I took a vow. I cannot on pain of imprisonment tell any living mortal that I am Destiny." I muttered but Jack's unreadable expression didn't change.

"What does this mean, love?" Jack asked.

"Well, I…" I didn't know what to tell him. There were so few and yet so many answers to that question.

"Why are you letting me deal with Davy Jones, if you love me, and are truly who you say you are?" Jack suddenly asked and his mask slipped to show confusion, hurt, and anger.

"Oh Jack, I can't. The whole reason I'm even here is because I'm bond to this one form. Much like Calypso herself." I tried to explain. This wasn't going well at all and my heart was beginning to ache painfully.

"So what, you couldn't help even if you wanted to?" Jack asked, less angry and was trying to understand, that I could see.

"I want to, so badly, but in this form I can only do so much and I've done all I can…" I told him and hesitantly I put my hand on his arm. This time he didn't brush me away. "I love you, Jack. As much as that scares me, I do and I've made it a goal to keep you alive no matter what I have to do. Even if you don't love me anymore." I said gloomily. Every word was true.

"Why does it scare you?" Jack asked avoiding my last statement. I cringed but answered his question anyways.

"Because, every time I fall for a mortal it breaks my heart to watch them die. I can only save them after they've past and I've past as well. You see while I'm in mortal form I can't use all of my powers so I have to watch them die. I don't want to have to watch you die." I said and removed my hand from his arm. I noticed something on Jack's chest. There laid my little necklace that I'd given Jack and it was glowing.

"But Jack, I do want us to love each other, if you can please forgive me I'll tell you everything, anything you want to know." I begged. That was it, Lady Destiny, reduced to begging. I must really love Jack if I was begging. I almost cried when Tia seemed to burst through the doorway and back in to the room. Instead I settled for letting one tear escape.

I didn't know if I wanted to strangle her for interrupting this talk or to weep in her arms as Jack moved back from me. I had to take that as a sign that he did not indeed love me. I turned from him, from everyone, so that I could hide the agony. I felt it in my heart. My Jack didn't love me anymore! I felt my heart break like I'd always heard explained. It was horrible white hot agony. As I turned I saw the little necklace on Jack's chest had cracked and split down the middle. I winced. It was true I was most defiantly scarred.

Tia looked at me in a knowing fashion. I guessed that she'd stayed back there so that Jack and I could get the conversation over with. I sighed and felt all the life deplete from me. What was I going to do with out Jack? I'd practically given up everything else for him. So what was I left with? A ship and crew?

That's it I'd stay on this adventure until Jack told me to leave and then I'd sail so far away that I could leave my ship and wallow in self-pity. Yes, that just sounded horrible. Maybe, if I was lucky, I could work myself to death. Aye, that sounds better, more respectful. I turned my focus to Tia now that that was decided.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land with you…" Tia said handing over what was a large jar full of dirt. I stared at it, a little more detached then the others were.

"Dirt." Jack said blankly. I relished the sound of his voice and wondered if I would soon be unable to hear that rough voice. "This is a jar of dirt…" Jack said looking at Tia strangely. She raised an eyebrow not comprehending why he said it.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Is the…jar of dirt going to help?" Jack asked hopefully.

"If you don't want it, give it back." Tia said and made to grab the jar but Jack held it closer to him.

"No." He said possessively.

"Then it helps." Tia said smiling widely.

"It seems…we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will finally spoke. I sighed when Tia turned to me. I let her pull me eagerly to the table and sit me down in the vacated seat. She handed me a bunch of claws but I pushed them away. Instead I searched in my jacket pocket until I found a bag of what looked like marbles. I muttered and shook them out of my hand. Tia squealed and turned to them.

"As much as I told you that you don't need to know. Cassandra is the best at such magic." Tia said firmly. She seemed to move to Jack. "Sadly she doesn't have a lot of power left to do it with." She said almost absently. It seemed to only confuse the crew members, including Will. Jack and Tia though were staring at each other. I rolled my eyes and then leant over the little map Tia had spread out. I threw the marbles across the map and they turned and turned until I whispered.

"fammi vedere l'olandese" I said. (A/N: No joke it means 'show me the Dutchman' in Italian.) The marbles, which looked almost like Jack's necklace, turned around and around before almost zooming to one location on the map. I marked it then scooped up the marbles, which were in all truth the same crystal used to make both Jack's necklace and the crystal me on my ship. Not that anyone else needed to know that. Because they were all apart of my soul.

"Wow," Wiliam breathed but I just strolled out the door, though I flashed him what I could of a smile. How could I show off when I'd just lost something so dear to me? I don't think anything has ever effected me this bad. Not sense I'd fallen over the catwalk in the factory. (A/N: You'd have to have read my WillyOc to know what I'm talking about. XD)

I paused right beside the boat, where Cotton sat and looked to the sky or the canapy of trees to see the sun setting. God, my life had made a sharp turn from being perfect to being...disastourous.

J;C;J;C;J;C;J;C

***Jolts up from coffin that was waiting to be thrown in the water* Don't burn the rum! Oh hey guys! Lol It's been awhile hasn't it? You've no idea how conflicted I am... I got my computer back this weekend and I sat down with it eager to write...but found my want to write had dissappeared. That's how horrible the crashing of my baby *strokes laptop lovingly* had made me. But alas, for the fans that read this I refused to give up and i sat down and wrote this chapter.**

**I wouldn't say it was as good as the one I lost but it's okay. There is a lot more tradgedy in this one then there was. In the old one they didn't really have an arguement, Jack just kind of shut up...in this one he's being a prat about it, don't you think? Tell me if you think it's any good, please. And maybe congradulate me on my willpower? Love you guys for reading both this chapter and this author's note! **

**I'm thinking of things I want to write next because although I've forced myself to rewrite my JackOC story, I am not going to be re-writing my TonyOc anytime soon, if at all. I've been suggested The Dark Knight, Alice in Wonderland, and Sherlock Holmes. **

**The Dark Knight, I'm afraid it'll come out like crap, because let's face it how many people can capture the Joker. I might try that one since the one I started before it crashed was crap. **

**Alice in Wonderland, is an I'm not sure one. I've actually been fiddling with that idea for a while but wouldn't it be kind of awkward because the movie is really deep set with Alice in it. If I did that one though I could insert Destiny in at...oh can't tell you that in case I do intend to do it...XD**

**Sherlock Holmes...I love that movie so **_**much. **_**However, do you think I'd be able to get his little...talk down. He talks very, for lack of better word, formal. I might...**

**All these ideas have been given to me by the lovely, LittleMissDreamer7 who has supported me through the tragidy of my computer crashing and has convinced me to continue. So go read her things and tell her I sent you. Lol Got to give myself credit! **


	5. And they say that I've got no heart

It was much harder now then it once was. I used to be able to find someone who loved me if I just flicked my wrist. Now though I couldn't get the only one who mattered. Jack had been staring off into space for the entire ride back to the ship. I don't know what he was thinking or if he thought of the situation because I had placed myself at the back of the boat. I just needed to stop staring at him. There was no way I was going to relieve this heartbreak while staring at the cause.

I sighed and sat back, frustrated. Why couldn't I fall for someone like William? Someone who wouldn't care if I was Davy Jones. Sadly it seems my taste turns towards the dangerous and unfaithful. That wasn't true though. I knew Jack had been faithful. I was just so angry that my relationship had been crushed in such a short time. I loved Jack and there was no way around it.

We made our way out of the river and we stopped at the ships. The Black Pearl had been anchored right next to the Diamond. I would avoid Jack, I decided while climbing up the Diamond. I wouldn't give him the chance to break of the engagement. I paused at the railing of the helm. Would Jack break off the engagement? I winced.

"Captain?" Maxall asked gently. I puffed up. I was Captain Cassandra Myst, Pirate Lady of the Arctic! I would not be talked to like a little sissy girl.

"Get ready to make way! We're off to the Dutchman! Break that sail you sissy's!" I said giving off orders to my crew who had been lazing around while I was gone. They all jumped to do as I ordered. I glanced to the side to see that the others where now on the Pearl, including Jack. I rubbed my face before turning back to my crew. "Take up the gang plank! I want us there by sundown!" I said and turned the helm. I stroked the wood and it glittered under my touch.

"It's all right, Diamond." I muttered. Great I was talking to animated objects, this reminded me of the old days when I was certifiably insane, and it was okay. I started off shouting orders and trying to get us moving quicker. I muttered and barked orders at the crew, completely ignoring the others when they asked what I was so pissed about. I glanced over at the Pearl often because, as I've said before, neither of the ships were able to get ahead of the other.

After eight straight hours of being Captain and bossing my sailors around Maxall had finally had enough.

"If you don't sleep soon, you are going to regret it." He said. I was down below deck making sure that everything was as it should be, or that's what I was letting everyone think. Really I was just removing the myself from temptation. Usually I'd be by Jack's side but I was still sticking to my 'Avoid and forget' strategie. Sadly the only way to do this is by keeping myself occupied.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've gone more then one day before without crashing." I muttered and tried to go back out on deck but Maxall stopped me before I could reach the stairs. He held me still by my shoulders, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"You are wearing yourself out. I don't know what happened but I know if you don't sit down and at the least eat something you will pass out." Maxall said. I shrugged off his arms and turned back in to the storage room. I pulled the lid on multiple crates so I could grab what was inside, an apple and a bottle of rum. I took a large bite of the apple right in Maxall's face and crunched it together. He wrinkled his face in disgust but I didn't care.

"There I'm eating. I can eat and drink on the job. Do you know how lax the crew has become in my absence? If I don't rid them they'll stop working." I said and dodged around Maxall. He followed me though as I made my way up to the sleeping level for the crew. I began walking to the other side of the room where the stairs to go up top were.

"Yes, but you aren't sitting. You've been working for eight hours straight. Even Captain Sparrow's taken breaks." Maxall exaggerated but I flinched at the mention of Jack's name and Maxall noticed. "Did you two have a fight, is that why you are trying to kill yourself working all day on the sun?" He asked.

"No, I am fine. I'm working all day because I miss being a bloody Captain and I will not take lip from me own first mate!" I nearly shouted before walking to the stairs. I was almost completely up them before I regretted it. I saw to my utter terror that Jack was on the deck.

"And where is the lovely lass?" I heard Jack asked. I dove back down below and saw Maxall waiting. Oh that slimy git knew that Jack was here.

"That's cold." I said icily and he smirked.

"Only looking out for your best interests, Captain." Maxall said as I crouched beneath the stairs, fearing he'd come down to look for me. "Now, you can go to bed, like a nice little girl, and I'll go get rid of the nasty Captain. Or you could refuse to go to bed and I can tell the Captain exactly where it is you are. Bargain?" I winced and looked through at the bottom of the stairs to see Jack still there, though he looked confused. I could see that the crew didn't exactly want to speak to him. No doubt that like Maxall they'd figured out he was the reason I was riding them so hard. I grimaced and turned back to Maxall.

"Bargain." I snapped and shook his out stretched hand. He grinned, flashing his new gold fillings. I'd been so eager to see Jack before that I hadn't noticed them. I stepped back behind the stairs so I could wait for Maxall to tell me when Jack'd left. It only took a moment to hear Maxall's heavy boots as they came back. I waited under the stairs until I was sure it was him. He looked slightly amused.

"All right, ye lover is gone back to his precious Pearl." Maxall said and I hugged him.

"What did you tell him to get him to leave?" I asked curiously as I walked up the stairs and back out on deck. The crew paused looking wary but I waved them off. They seemed to perk up.

"I told him ye were otherwise occupied." Maxall said and I paused on the stairs up to my cabin. I turned back to him incredously.

"And he actually bought that?" I said before making my way back up the stairs.

"Not exactly." Maxall said before I opened the doors. I walked in, undressing little by little. "I may have at one point mentioned that you possibly could not want to see him…" I spun around in my trouser and shirt.

"Maxall!" I yelled but he was out the door already and running. I grumbled heartily but guessed it was all right. At least I didn't have to deal with it anymore, I could just lay down on my bed and sleep, just for an hour. I flopped down on the bed and crawled under the sheets. I stared out the windows for a moment watching the night. It was a lovely sight. The stars were out, the sea was just calm enough and there were even a pair of dolphins swimming close to the ship in curiosity. The only thing missing was Jack to share it with. I sighed and fell asleep to what I was hoping would be a peaceful sleep.

J;C;J;C;J;C

It was only a half-hour later that I woke up from one of the scariest dreams of my life. I'd dreamt that Jack had cheated on my with Elizabeth right before he'd been eaten by the Kraken. I knew it was a silly dream but it just made me want to go out on deck. So I swept the covers away and walked to the door. I paused when I saw someone scary. It took me a minute to realize it was me in mirror form. I walked to the dresser to see I had the most horrible bags and my eyes were puffy from lack of sleep. My hair was all over the place. I paused at that. I freaked out when I saw that one side of my hair had a sort of bleach white roots.

I cursed violently and searched around for my scarf to tie my hair back so it wouldn't be noticeable. It wouldn't help though because I'd still know. I have only ever had white hair once. That was before I died. My white hair was a symbol of my light side and it only made its presence known when death for me was around the bin. I stared at myself before putting on a layer of kohl around my eyes. I sighed. I looked better but not good.

I gave up and walked out of the door towards the deck. It was raining buckets out here and I was soaked the moment I was out the door. I don't know why Maxall didn't rush to get me. I started screaming out orders and the crew hurried to obey them as Maxall repeated them for those that didn't hear. I glanced around to realize that we'd arrived at our destination while I'd been sleeping. I rubbed my eyes as the blurried and chalked it up to the rain.

"All right, give me a rope, I'm swinging over to the Pearl!" I shouted at Maxall. He frowned and handed me a rope before going off to shout out orders to the others. I sighed and swung carelessly over to the Pearl. I guess I kind of wanted to fall over the edge. It'd be much less painful then knowing I was going to perish any day all for a man who possibly didn't even love me anymore. I landed on deck and walked around in the flurry of crewmembers until I came upon what looked to be William going over the side. I looked over the railing to watch him paddling away to a shipwreck. Whose bright idea was this?

"-If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you! Might save your life!" I heard Jack shout. I snorted at his manipulation of William. Instead I continued to watch until he'd hit the deck, ignoring Gibbs who was standing beside me. Instead I turned away to the other side, thinking that it would be best to avoid a conversation in this condition only to run into Jack. Jack scared me at the moment. He seemed to have a fire in his eyes as he backed me up against the railing.

"I find myself confused, love. You see, I came over just about and hour and a half ago, to make amends. I expected to find me lass, waiting to either decapitate me or hug me, instead I found your first mate telling me that I'm not welcome on your ship anymore." Jack said ferociously and I was pushed up against the side of the ship as his arms rested on either side of me. I giggled nervously.

"Well, Maxall might have gotten the wrong impression and-" I was broken from my pitiful excuse of an objection when Jack's lips came down on mine. I moaned as his hands came around my ass and pushed me flush against him. I shuttered when he pulled his face back enough to speak.

"Love, I really am sorry. You have to admit though that was a lot to tell a man who thought he knew everything about you." Jack muttered. I winced as my back scratched into my back. But refused to let Jack pull back.

"It's not your fault Jack. You had every right to be mad. I'd be mad if I suddenly found out that you weren't exactly mortal." I said and hesitated before curling my arms around his waist instead of where they were hanging by my sides. Jack sighed and took his arms off of the railings and around me.

"I've had time to grasp it, love. And I've decided I don't care." Jack said and I don't know what possessed me to open my mouth but I did.

"Does that mean you still love me?" I asked tensely waiting for the answer that either break me or make me. I held my breath as Jack took his hand and ran it across my cheek. I sighed and leant in to it.

"Always, love." Jack said and kissed my lips again. I giggled though when he suddenly squeezed my ass.

"Jack!" I called and he grinned devishly. I was happy, this meant that not only did Jack forgive me he was still himself. It was probably because the black magic was off of him now and his body could relax. I smiled and kissed him happily. I thought it was a little weird that he forgave me so suddenly but I would take what I could get but then a thought came to me.

"Jack…you aren't just forgiving me because you want to use me to your advantage…are you?" I asked tentatively. His eyes widened and I made to pull back but he wouldn't let me.

"Never,love. Contrary to what some gits think, I can love you. I'm going to prove that I still love you…" Jack said and kissed both my eyelids sweetly. I smiled uncertainly at him. "By loving you until I pass." My eyes watered greatly. I took in a startled breath. No one had ever done that for me, granted no one usually finds out, but it just sounded so sweet. How could I be suspicious of that?

"I love you, Jack." I muttered and kissed him. He brightened showing me his emotions more. I smiled.

"And I you." Jack said and kissed me again but suddenly we were interrupted by Gibbs.

"Cap-Oh…" He said flustered. I don't know how he didn't realize that we were in the middle of something because we were very much engrossed in each other. This thought brought attention to Jack's hand that had been sneaking under my corset, trying to loosen it. I chuckled and moved it out of the way. He pouted before looking to Gibbs, Captain again.

"Master Gibbs, there had better be a good reason for this interruption…" Jack lead off threateningly. I stood beside Jack, pushing off of the railing that had surely bruised my back. Not that I'd noticed now that Jack and I were together again and weren't separated.

"The Dutchmen has appeared." Gibbs said. I winced before looking out over the chaotic water. There on the water beside the wrecked ship was a ship that looked to be in horrible repair. I stared at it in shock for a moment. IT had a lot of barnacles and looked like it had been under the sea for years. I turned to Jack cautiously. I couldn't tell him why but I really didn't think it was a good idea for me to be around when Davy was. Jack was getting out his spy glass so I snuck off to hide; hey I'm a pirate not a Gryffindor. I hid behind a bunch of large barrels that I suspected where full of rum, from the smell and the Captain's preferences.

Suddenly I was glad that I'd hidden. One second we'd been alone on the Pearl but then fish people seemed to melt through the wood. They captured the crew of the Pearl and held them against there bodies with knives and fishy appendages. I nearly hurled at the very sight of them. I mean one of them was half hammerhead shark and another was even part pufferfish. I winced in sympathy at the poor chaps. I may feel sorry for them but there was no way I was coming out. Jack would be safe, I knew that.

Suddenly something hit me. I was still on the ship so I needed to hide my presence or Davy would know. And then I was hit with another ephiany. Davy would notice if there wasn't a Black Spot on Jack. I cursed quietly before I racked my brain for a incantation. See I couldn't do it without an incantation. Thankfully it was just an illusion.

I started muttering an incantation to make another fake black spot appear on Jack's palm. It seemed to work because Davy didn't notice anything.

"You have a debt to pay. You've been Captain of the Pearl for twelve years, that was our agreement." Davy spat. He looked a lot worse then when I'd last seen him. Instead of the full grown beard he'd been sporting it was replaced with octopus tentacles. They were wiggling around and his face was disgusting. Not to mention the rest of him. One of his hands was a crab claw and the other was more octopus tentacles. I was peeking around the barrel now to both listen and look at Davy with disgust.

"Technically I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack said, trying to talk his way out of the mess. Myself, I was still chanting the incantation under my breath.

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain _Jack Sparrow?" Davy asked and he and his crew started laughing at Jack. I scowled darkly but continued to chant. I didn't like that Davy was so gone. He was barely human. I was just lucky he hadn't realized that my magic was all over Jack. But it may not have been after I spent hours away from him.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." Jack said continuing to try to talk his way through this though I could see the angry twitches his hand made. Jack was a man of great pride. I would know, he insisted of showing me off, not that I could complain because I rather enjoy it. No focus!

"One soul is not equal to another." Davy Jones said wisely. I knew what he spoke was the truth, of course. Every soul has its own value.

"Aha!" Jack said grasping something in that sentence that I hadn't. "So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we are just haggling over price." Oh please tell me that he wasn't trying to bargain with Davy Jones.

"Price?" Davy Jones asked before he popped his octopusy lips and seemed to be interested. I winced and kept chanting. Jack looked sly, like he'd just caught his prey.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked, smirking. I sighed of course, why did I even doubt his ability to con Davy Jones? Davy actually seemed to be thinking about it.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off." Jack said. Oh no, Jack actually thought that Davy Jones would give in to that.

"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go." Davy said and laughed. Jack turned thoughtful but he seemed to realize something he could use against him.

"Havy you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, _terrific_ soprano." Jack said and I almost snicker at the implied fact that William was an eunuch but then that would have completely screw up my incantation. "Worth at least four…maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention…he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Bethrothed." Jack said and was going to continue but Davy smirked.

"And you Sparrow? I've heard rumors of a girl who'd finally tamed the infamous Captain Sparrow. Where is this girl? Is that not her ship? Lady Cassandra?" Davy asked. Then he turned to his crew. "Find her." Davy commanded. I shrunk back onto the barrels of rum and finally _finished _that damn chant. Now I was scared. I had to get way before- Damn…

The crewmember that had been combined with the puffer fish grabbed me by the back of my jacket/vest and huffed me in to the air. He walked me over to the Davy Jones, whose back happened to be to me, as he was looking at Jack. I muttered curses because this was just my luck!

"Captain, we've found her." Puffy said. I scowled at him, if I hadn't just used a great chunk of my magic for that illusion I'd make him a statue and sink him by his bootstraps…haha! Davy turned around and as soon as he laid eyes on me he growled.

"Lady Destiny, oh how you have fallen!" Davy Jones mocked. I snarled at him from the air as Puffy didn't put me down. The crewmembers laughed, even a few from Jack's crew, most likely in hopes of being let go. I glared at all of them before turning my attention to Davy Jones. "Why, the last time I'd seen you, you were cursing me to this life to spend ten years away from Calypso!" Davy snarled, shoving his face into my own. I kicked him in his wobbly bits and though he winced and backed up a step he didn't fall.

"I did what you wished! Do not drag my name down through the mud with your own!" I snarled dangerously and glanced at Jack who looked apologetic for getting me in this situation. He should be! If he hadn't mentioned William I'd still be behind that barrel of rum. I turned to Puffy.

"Put me down before I sentence you to the locker!" I shouted and he dropped me. I grunted as I hit the deck, of course. I stood back up and cracked my back loudly. "You are as hateful and as coarse as death, Davy Jones!" I accused. He sneered right back and though he was a foot taller then me I refused to back down.

"You are so sorry that you've forsaken your assigned job and have started praying on the people of the sea!" I shouted in his face.

"I wouldn't be a problem if you're daughter-" I put my hand on his chest and he gasped as he was suddenly human again, near the state of death he'd been in when he'd been changed.

"Do not bring Calypso back in to this Davy Jones or I will bring you back in to this…" I said darkly. I pulled my hand away and he was back to being a fishman. He looked at himself before looking at me and left with one remark.

"I wonder, my Lady, if you can live with condemning innocent human souls to death just for Jack Sparrow?" He said and he grabbed Jack's hand, taking away the 'black spot' but in reality it was coming off of mine. He was in such a tizzy that he didn't even notice that it was my magic that he was taking away. I looked to Jack and he was staring at me intensely.

"Yeah, I'm good with it!" I agreed. I mean, when I get out of this state, and I will, I'll just save their asses. I watched as Davy growled and sank into the Pearl chanting 'Three days'. I snorted and walked closer to Jack. He had been staring at his hand and I looked to it. It was covered in slime but my fake Black Spot was in submission. I knew it would act like it would if it was a real black spot. I looked up when Jack was suddenly moving. When I looked at his face it was to see him scanning me. He looked me in the eye when confirming that I wasn't hurt.

"Are you alright, love?" Jack asked, even though he'd just looked me over. I smiled at his worry and without touching his slime covered hand I kissed Jack for his worry.

"Aye." I said grinning. Then Jack focused again on his hand.

"Cass?" Jack asked after a moment in which we all stared at his hand. And when I say all, I mean Gibbs, Jack, and I.

"Aye?" I said using the standard answer to everything.

"I feel sullied and unusual." Jack said hoarsely.

"Aye, that would be the black Spot reversing and probably because you came in contact with Davy Jones magic." I answered. Jack winced and Gibbs cut in impatiently, I should be to, because I know have to find a hundred willing souls within three days or I'd be in Davy Jones's locker.

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls?" Gibbs questioned Jack. That was of course stupid, Jack always had some kind of plan, and whether it was successful of not was different.

"Ah, well fortunately he was mum as to the condition of these souls need be." Jack said and suddenly he rubbed the slime on Gibbs' vest. I winced along with Gibbs. Jack would have been slapped if he tried that on me. I sighed and twirled the ring on my finger. This was all just a mess now. That I'd have to fix.

"Tortuga…" I muttered and turned away to my ship.

"Aye…Tortuga…" Jack muttered and started yelling out to his crew. I sighed and the fact that I'd only managed to sleep for a small amount of time came back to me. I hopped over to the Black Diamond to see my crew was in a panic. I looked around disoriented.

"What the hell?" I shouted and they froze. "Why is my crew, the infamous for being unshakable, running around like babies?" I called incredulously and a girl I knew to be called Brianne stepped out of the crew, tentatively.

"Captain…I-Is it true, that we are going up against Davy Jones himself?" She asked and I could see she was really scared, along with the rest of the crew. I surveyed them. They all had the same expressions of cold, naked, fear. I sighed and sensed that this was going to be a long night.

"It's all right…Our next destination is to head for Tortuga." The crew brightened, no doubt they were thinking that we weren't going to be going up against Davy Jones after all. "We are going there to retrieve ninety-nine souls to sacrifice in turn for Jack's soul." I burst their bubble. There were mutters and wild exclaimations.

"Why should we fight against Davy Jones for Jack Sparrow? What has he ever done for us but cause trouble?" Someone exclaimed from the back. I nodded much to the shock of the crew.

"Aye, you won't have to worry about that, because I'm not going to ask you to." I said and it fell silent again. "As soon as we reach Tortuga you are dismissed to find another Captain." I said and there were more yells and shouts of horror.

"But Captain, we can't just run from Davy Jones!" Another crewmember. This one I could see was a red head. I stared her down.

"_I'm _not. What I'm trying to tell you is at some point in time I will become Lady Sparrow." I confessed and every one of them was speechless. Then a great chaos took over the boat. Every single one of them began having a fit. Half of them were cursing Jack to heck and back and some of them where even asking how the hell I'd gotten Sparrow to propose. Then there was Maxall who was shouting congratulations at the top of his lungs over the side of the Diamond and to the Pearl. The Pearl's crew was looking at all of us like we were retards. I suspected that they thought that we were talking about the Davy Jones situation.

Over at the helm I could see Jack's handsome face twisted in confusion. I chuckled and flashed my ring at him. He seemed to get it and he smirked back at me. I didn't know why he was smirking, but who knew anything about Captain Jack Sparrow other then he was a little around the bin? Maybe he was possessive and was glad that everyone knew that I was his? I don't know. I don't even want to try to know what goes on in his brain. I think _I'd _go mad if I tried something like that.

So instead I stuck my tongue out at him. He didn't react the way I'd expected. Instead he stuck his fingers over his mouth and made and obscene gesture with it. I choked on my own spit. (A/N: I hope you guys know which gesture I'm talking about and if you don't at least some of us are innocent in the ways of the world! *Insert loud regretful sigh*) before sticking up my middle finger at him. He turned confused again and I realized that the gesture didn't mean anything in this century. I was still happy though that I'd one upped him. Maybe I'd tell him what it meant later. In fact I didn't even know that the gesture he'd made was even used in this time….note to self: research time periods.

I turned back around to my still distraught crew. I watched for a few minutes as they battled before I gave up on them settling it for themselves. "All right!" I screamed. They quitted at once. I huffed before straightening my vest. "We've gotten completely off topic. Once we reach Tortuga this hip will be re-docked, until I can provide it a Captain." I said.

And then had to, for the next four hours that it took us to reach Tortuga, calm my crew down.

So you can imagine what kind of state I was in when Tortuga was finally sighted. I didn't feel like I could comfort one more crewmember or I would burst. I snapped at Maxall to guide the ship in to bay and to make sure I was uninterrupted before I stormed up to my sleepimg chambers and just collapsed on the sheets. Most people can go for a day without sleep, me? I hadn't eaten anything but an apple or drunk more then a bottle of rum. (Mind you it was _vanilla _rum) I had only taken that one break and I was suddenly glad Maxall had forced me into my cabin. (Sneaky bastard that he is)

I tiredly managed to kick off my boots and throw off my vest, and other trinkets. When I was done I crawled up the bed and into the covers. I was so close to sleep that I could taste it when the door flew open. I looked to it, enraged, only to see Jack closing the door in a stunned Maxall's face. I sighed and fell back on to the covers where I'd jolted up.

"Petulant cad…" I heard Jack mutter before he turned from the door and to me. I glared at him before turning back over and trying to sleep. Alas, my plans were crushed when I heard Jack dropping his cloths like flies. I turned back around to look at him like he was stupid.

"What are you doing, Jack?" I asked as he pulled his shirt off over his head and now he was left in his scarf and trousers. I watched as he walked to the bed in his funny little walk.

"What does it look like, love? I'm joining you in sleep land." He muttered before gathering me into his arms. I sighed, I was just so tired that I couldn't even pretend to care whether he was sleeping in here with me tonight.

"Alright." I muttered and laid my head on his hard, but comforting chest. "Goodnight, Jack." I said yawning and already falling asleep.

"Goodnight, my love." Jack whispered back and soon we were both in dream land.

J;C;J;C;J;C;J;C;J;C;J;C;J;C

**Hey guys! So how's it going? I've written this chapter and I love it. Still not as much as the one I'd written before but I think this one had more thought behind it then the other one did.**

** So I was thinking of doing a Hangover one…Do you think that's over kill? Because there are a lot of them…anyways. I was going to do that one, for you guys and then while I'm uploading it, because it's going to have an almost empty plot well…with a little spice. I'm planning on writing a suggested story. (I'm leaning towards JokerOC.) So tell me what you think and get back to me….**

** I wish I could tell you guys something but I'm thinking that some of you could be one of those men who sit at computers and jerk off to people….or stalk me. I don't have anymore room around my place for people to stalk me…or you could try to rape me…*shudder***

** Anyways! Off unpleasant talk. I hope you people enjoy this chapter and also once again thank you to everyone who reviewed. And for those who didn't I hope you know I will have an eye0gasm even if it's just a 'Hey how's it going….Loved the chapter' anything…**

** Love you guys and thanks for reading!**


	6. Let's go get you a chest, Jack

I pushed through the sweaty bodies in the tavern. Jack and I'd awoken about two days ago. The Black Pearl had been docked but my own ship had been placed in the cove before. I hated that I couldn't sail it as much as it should have been. That's why I was giving it off to someone else. I didn't want it to be treated like a burden.

I sighed and took the rum from a table where two…_people_…were busy. I took a gulp of it and grinned. "Vanilla rum, excellent." I muttered as I made my way back to the table where Jack and Gibbs were waiting. We'd been here about two and a half days and so far we'd found only a few people willing to join our crew. I'm almost positive that we were completely doomed.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Gibbs asked a man who'd walked to our little table. I sat at the chair beside Jack and handed him one of my stolen mugs of rum. He took the disproportioned mug and drunk a large gulp of the delicious drink. I shook my head even as the man, who was quite old, answered.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life. I figured I should get out and see the world while I'm still young." The man said and I raised my eyebrow. This man was most likely all the way into his forties. But he was a willing soul so I guess I shouldn't complain about it.

"Good man, make your mark." I told him and gestured to a sheet of parchment. He moved to it and we saw another man standing there willing to join our crew.

"My wife ran off with my dog. And I'm drunk for a month. And I don't give an ass rats if I live or die." He said and indeed he was holding a bottle of rum. I winced for the poor guy but Gibbs didn't.

"Perfect!" Gibbs said and I gestured him to the sheet. I sat back and took another gulp of my delicious rum. It was slightly chilled so it must have been new when I'd swiped it.

"I know what I want." Jack said roughly from my side and started shaking my or his compass trying to get it to work properly. I couldn't help but smirk.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I asked like he was a little kid. He pouted and it was just so adorable. He made his eyes water and even his lip trembled. I padded his cheek with my hand maybe a little harder then needed.

"I'm trying to make this bloody thing work!" Jack groaned and opened the thing and it started spinning before it pointed to me. I grinned smugly as he looked up to me still pouting in frustration before he shook it again. "I already know that!" Jack shouted at it. There wasn't really a problem in here because there was already so much noise.

"It's working just fine, Jack." I snickered. He shut the compass again and started shaking it violently. I grew scared for my creation and grabbed his arm, making him stop. I took it from him and automatically it glowed and pushed my long hair back as if a wind had swept it back. I sighed happy to have the compass back in my own hands. I flipped the compass open and the needle of it swirled before pointing stiffly in Jack's reaction. I felt my lips twitch upwards.

Then, I whispered an incantation (Something I was doing a lot of lately) and the compass gave a shutter before I flipped it shut again. I looked to Jack and he was looking at me with intense eyes. I opened my mouth to ask him what he was staring at but he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I made a sound of surprise before nearly climbing in to his lap. Jack surely didn't hold back. We kissed heatedly and he let his hands roam over my corset and up to my shirt before he squeezed my boobs, which I didn't notice at first.

But after a second I pulled back and realized that I was on his lap and he was violating me in public. I giggled and removed his hands. He kissed me again though and I let him, being careful to hold on to his hands so he wouldn't grab me again. I pulled back and he growled before breaking my hold to wrap his arms around my waist.

I laughed and in returned broke away from him to slide back in my chair. Taking a breath I bent down and grabbed the compass from where it had fallen on to the floor. Carefully, I handed it to Jack, so as to not encourage his want to do physical things in public, and I couldn't help but shudder when his hand brushed mine. Then it was his turn to smirk at me. So I stuck my tongue out at him and he lent forward to kiss me again but I turned away to Gibbs which made his lips connect with my cheek instead. I heard him give a sigh of frustration.

"-I've always wanted to sail the seas, forever." A man said. He looked a little better, not much, then the other pirates of Tortuga. I smiled at him and he tentatively smiled back. Suddenly Jack put his arm around my waist and dragged my chair until it was right against his. I looked to him and he was growling at the young man. I snorted and kissed Jack's cheek. I love me some possessive Captain Jack! I giggled at the weird thought. It kind of made me sound like an obsessive fan girl! (No comment)

"Sooner then you think. Sign the roster." Gibbs said and gestured to the paper.

"How we going?" I asked Gibbs letting myself fall on to Jack's chest.

"Including those four?" Gibbs asked sarcastically. "Four." He turned back around to the front of the table where the next soul- I mean person- was waiting. I looked to and the man standing there looked strangely familiar. He had short brown hair that had mud smeared in it and he hadn't bathed in at least a week. I could just make out that under the muck he was wearing navy clothes. I looked closer at his face and I could see aristocratic looks gracing his features. I gulped when I figured out just who it was that was standing in front of us. I turned to Jack but he was looking at the compass in surprise and hadn't noticed the unwanted visitor. So I took it upon myself to hide him. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up and out of his chair. He looked at me surprised but I closed the compass and stuffed it in his pocket. Shushing him as he tried to ask a question I walked slowly, as not to grab attention, trying to escape. Jack was content to be pulled behind me but I scowled at him and pointed to where Gibbs was just now realizing what I'd already grasped.

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked, surprised that the Commodore had fallen so far in to pirating. After all the man had made it his life goal for all of us pirates to fall via noose.

"No, not anymore, weren't you _listening!_" The former Commodore shouted at Gibbs. "You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere _nice!_" I winced as the music stopped so that everyone could watch the fight that actually had a reason to be going on, unlike most of the fights that happened here. Jack unexpectedly grabbed a large leaf from one of the plants and held it up in front of us. Now it was he who was dragging us away to flee. I shook my head at Jack's silliness. Not only would this not work it would actually draw more attention to our escape. I mean who walks around with a plant leave hiding there face?

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow and his 'bonnie lass'?" Commodore asked. I snorted. Since when had my name been turned from the fearsome Lady Cass to Jack's bonnie lass? I glared hard at Jack's head and he flinched before cautiously looking over his shoulder at me only to turn back around when he saw my glare. He no doubt knew that I was blaming him for this. All those times we'd gone to Tortuga Jack hadn't let me out of his sight so now I looked like a pansy.

I looked back to Norrington only to see him wielding a gun at Jack and me.

"Or should I just kill you now?" He said and Jack finally gave up and let the leaf fall down.

"You're hired!" I said trying to be bright about it. It didn't work because Norrington slowly cocked the gun.

"Sorry, old habits and all that." Norrington said and was going to pull the trigger. However our new crew members interrupted him. The old one hollered and the young one who'd wanted to sail the seas forever pointed the gun upwards just as Norrington pulled the trigger.

This resulted in making the bullet bounce off the hanging chandelier and burst a man's mug of rum. He must have been mad because he turned around and slugged who he thought had done it. Soon it was an all out battle of chaos and not the good kind either. None the less Jack and I made our way out of the room and towards the stairs. I grinned when we were at the top of the second floor and Jack stopped someone from throwing a man in to the first floor, just so he could grab the man's hat. Jack turned to me for approval but the hat just didn't look the same. I frowned and Jack took the hint and put it back on the man's head and motioned the others to go ahead with throwing him over the railing.

I sighed as we jumped over the banister of the second floor and to the ground. It didn't hurt at all and unlike the mortals I didn't have to roll when I landed either. Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me to him so that he could put his arm around my waist. I put mine around his shoulders to make it more comfortable for me. We walked towards the docks.

"Thank you, love. For fixing me compass." Jack said breaking the comfortable 'silence'. (After all it is Tortuga) I smiled at him and stepped foot on the docks.

"Not at all, Captain Sparrow. I suppose once we're married that you shall _repeatedly _thank me." I said softly in to his ear. I felt him shudder and I grinned. Hey, I'm a pirate, a bad one, but one none the less.

"Captain Sparrow!" I heard someone call from behind. I started before turning around, hoping it was someone else that would give their soul to the Pearl but Jack just kept me walking.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack ushered me to where the plank was. I chuckled but that stopped when the person spoke again.

"I'm here to find the man I love." I paused and turned around with a spark of anger in my face. I'd made sure that all of the whores of Tortuga knew what would happen if they so much as tried to put a finger on my Jack. Then I couldn't help but burst out laughing because there stood a very familiar figure dressed in men's clothing. Jack turned around as well though he didn't recognize that it was Elizabeth without all of her makeup on.

"I'm uh deeply flattered, son, but my first love is Lady Cass here." Jack said motioning to me, knowing that if he didn't point this out I'd be upset with him. Elizabeth in disguise chuckled. But the effect was ruined a little when Norrington was seen puking his guts out in to the water under the ship next to us. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." Elizabeth finally said, giving up on her little façade. I decided now was the best time to catch up with Elizabeth. I squealed and ran to her. She must have been bursting to see me to because she hugged me just as tight. I pulled back from her grinning.

"So Miss None-Pirate how does it feel to do Pirate things, like per say, breaking out of jail?" I asked and Elizabeth hit my shoulder playfully.

"It feels wonderful though I fear that Father will be more worried then he was." Elizabeth confessed. It didn't surprise me that she'd still been worried about father. I was always wondering if my mother and father were still okay. Not that I had to worry about my father much. "However," Elizabeth brought me back from painful memories. "I went to find the letters of marquee that you and Will spoke about and they weren't there anymore. I fear my one bargaining chip is gone." Elizabeth said sadly. I winked at her though.

"Yes, I know they are gone. Not to worry about them, Jack wouldn't have accepted anyway. Alas we can talk about that later, for now lets get you on to the Pearl." I said and looped my arm around hers. We turned just in time to hear Jack.

"Hide the rum." He said to Gibbs. Gibbs panicked and turned around with the bottle of rum he already had in his hand and hurried up the ship to shout at them what to do with the rest of it. I had to chuckle because only Jack would hold a grudge that long and about something so small.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all, unlike your sister." Jack said and added the last part when my eyes sharpened. "It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." Jack lied smoothly. Of course he did. I'd put my trunk (expanded for those who wanted to know) in his room and it had at least a few dresses still in it.

"Jack, I know Will and Cass came to find you. So since Cass is here that means William is." Elizabeth said with a roll of her eyes. There's that stubborn Elizabeth Swann I knew. She turned to me now. "So where is William?"

"Uh…well…there may have been a few complications and William might possibly…at some point…" I stuttered over my words at Elizabeth's trusting expression. I sighed and forced it out. "I am truly sorry to inform you Elizabeth but through an unfortunate-" I said but Jack interrupted me.

"And _entirely _unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me or Cass, your poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew." Jack finished and gestured for me to walk to him. I rolled my eyes and stayed beside Elizabeth in rebellion for him interrupting me.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked curiously though she did seem a little pissed that William wasn't with us. I turned at the sound of more puking. Norrington was still there. I didn't think someone could puke so much in their life but I have seen the light.

"You look bloody awful." Jack said and just to be an ass, I interrupted him.

"What are you doing here?" I said and grinned smugly when Jack scowled at me.

"You two hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax." Norrington said, trying not to throw up all over the deck.

"You smell funny." Jack mumbled crossly. I suspected that Jack was unwilling to have Norrington upon his ship. I know I would be. After all Norrington was once a navy man and he'd probably do anything to get that status back.

"Oh be quiet, Jack." I said anyways just to make Jack mad. He looked insulted and I grinned at him to show that I was only joking. Then I turned to Elizabeth. "You'll love it when I tell you the news." I said like the snuffed up lady's of the court. I was able to stay in character for almost a complete five seconds before both Elizabeth and I burst out laughing. Jack just seemed annoyed and he turned to shout up to Gibbs.

"Master Gibbs!" Jack yelled.

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs answered him, hanging himself over the side. He must have hid the rum because he no longer looked as panicked. I smiled upwards at him and again interrupted Jack.

"We have our heading!" I called and Gibbs, smart fellow that he is, understood that I was trying to annoy Jack.

"Aye, Captain!" Gibbs called down.

"Also, Master Gibbs, Prepare a room for Ms. Swann. She will be staying with us." I ordered like I was the Captain of this ship. Jack made a sound of frustration and waved his arms around widely. I grinned and dragging Elizabeth, I walked up the plank. Jack followed behind morosely. I hummed and paused when I heard Gibbs whisper to Jack.

"You know you'll probably get no time with her now, right?" Gibbs said, thinking I couldn't hear.

"Aye." Jack answered mournfully. I giggled and so did Elizabeth, apparently the girl had also heard. I tugged Elizabeth over to the helm as Jack began giving orders to make way. I'm guessing that the crew were already told to come to the ship either that or Jack had given up on getting the ninety-nine souls. I sat Elizabeth down and began to tell her, at her urging, what had happened since I'd last seen her. Though, I had to leave out parts of the explanation for fear of ruining Jack's plans and because I couldn't tell her about me being Destiny. Elizabeth sighed as we fell in to silence. I blinked as she grew more and more solemn. So I had to revert to my motto, WWJD. (What would Jack do?)

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature, since I am one, informs me that you are…troubled." I said, slyly. I thought it sounded just like something Jack would say to Elizabeth. I searched for Jack on deck and found him on the other side of the ship and bossing at the crew members.

"I just thought I'd be married by now…I'm so ready to be married." Elizabeth confided. I scratched the back of my neck remembering that I hadn't told Elizabeth about my engagement. I skidded across the step that we were currently sitting on until I could pat Elizabeth's arm comfortingly. She was obviously upset about the interruption of William and her wedding, and if it was my wedding I'd be pissed to.

"Well, uh…I don't know if this will help you any but I know you'll kill me for it later if I don't tell you." I said and moved away from her a little. I laid my elbows back on the step behind us so that Elizabeth could see my ring. She gasped. "I myself will be married." I said, grinning at her. She squealed and hugged me tightly. She almost cut off my air supply.

"I never thought you'd be getting married!" Elizabeth started rambling. "I mean, you turned so many down, especially after you turned Norrington down. Oh, Cassandra this is wonderful. Now you'll have someone to love and care for you. Who is it, actually?" Elizabeth asked obliviously. I couldn't help but look at her as if she was the stupidest person on earth.

"Elizabeth…" I started off like she was mentally incapable of thought. "Who is the only man who has ever grabbed my attention _long _enough for me to even consider his proposal?" I said. "Who is the one man who I'm willing to risk my life to go up against Davy Jones for?"

"That's impossible!" Elizabeth exclaimed and I laughed as she stood up and walked to Jack. I followed her slower. She was on a mission. "It's impossible, absolutely. That pirate could not possibly tie down to anyone." She kept muttering to herself, until she reached Jack. I grinned ear to ear as Jack turned around and saw the raging Elizabeth. He looked from side to side frantically, as if to escape her path but he'd seen her to late. She stopped right in front of him and I slid beside him. Jack put his arm around me as if he could block whatever she was mad about by using me as a shield.

"Did you propose to Cassandra?" Elizabeth blurted out. I put a hand on my mouth so I could stop myself from laughing at the both of them.

"No," Jack said shortly. I'm guessing he must have been too scared to say it. I got to admit Elizabeth did look kind of scary. Though Jack was probably scared because when women were mad at him he gets slapped and a slapped Jack has no idea what's going on. However his refusal confused me a lot. "I did not propose to Cassandra. I proposed to a pirate named Cass, it is a large difference." Jack said and I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. Jack winced and whispered sorry. I smiled happily, because I'd gotten Captain Jack Sparrow to say sorry. Elizabeth however looked more exasperated. I think that was because she hadn't been as exposed to Jack as I had.

"You just wait Jack. The first time you hurt her…" Elizabeth said putting her finger in Jack's face, even though she had to get right up in my face to do it, she still managed. I laughed loudly and turned my face in to Jack's chest when I saw his face. Elizabeth had walked away but Jack's freaked out face remained as he watched her go. I grinned and kissed the bottom of his jaw. Then I remembered what Elizabeth had said about the letters of Marquee. I muttered and began searching in my pockets. Jack just looked on curiously.

I grimaced when I couldn't find them and I turned to walk to Jack's quarters. I saw Jack's hands flutter out of my peripheral vision, like he didn't know what to do but I kept walking until I was in there. I dug around in the trunk that I'd placed in there the day we'd come to Tortuga and when I decided to give my ship up to be with Jack.

Finally my hand closed around them and I stood up in an ah-ha fashion. But before I could turn around they were snatched out of my hand. I turned around to see Gibbs, Jack, and Elizabeth. I don't know why they were in there but I was too irritated with getting the letters jerked out of my hand that I didn't ask.

"Jack!" I whined but he just smirked and kissed me on the cheek. Gibbs looked over Jack's shoulder as Jack unwound the casing and read the letters of marquee. He raised his eyebrows high and Gibbs exclaimed.

"Beckett!" I knew they had to have been signed by him and the king. Thankfully they'd already been signed.

"Yes, they're signed, Lord Cutler Becket of the East India Trading Company. I believe he's and old friend of yours Jack." I said and I had to snicker when Jack grimaced comically.

"Agh…" Jack said.

"Will was working for Beckett." I informed them. "He never said a word. I however completely forgot. I was…preoccupied." I muttered the last part and shifted slightly. Jack didn't seem mad but he was a pirate.

"That means Beckett wants the compass." I stared at Gibbs as he said this. I wasn't sure if he was up to date and I didn't know how Jack knew either but he did. (A/N: Remember she wasn't there when William was brought in to see Jack.) "And there's only one reason for that." Gibbs said. I looked at him confused. There was defiantly something I was missing and by the way they were talking about it, what ever it was was big.

"Of course. He wants the chest." Jack said and I felt my body freeze. I knew this was bad. The Navy was not supposed to grab control of the sea. Not only would Calypso be mad and reek havoc on every soul that sailed the seas, I wouldn't be able to control myself if a mortal thought they could control the seas. It just isn't in my genetic makeup to let someone else control what's mine. I swelled with anger and I heard a crack in the room. For a moment I thought this noise was what brought me back to myself but then I felt the black spot was returning. I winced and my hand twitched. Fortunately I'd been smart enough to keep the clothes on my hand.

So instead of looking down at my hand to see if I was correct I looked at what was now a destroyed set of windows. I pursed my lips and then looked at the others in the room. Elizabeth was staring at the windows in shock but Jack and Gibbs were looking at me. The looks were very different. While Gibbs was looking like every superstion he'd ever had was confirmed. Jack was looking pensive and as usual curious.

I tried to shake the anger off and shove it into a box in the back of my mind. There was no way I could get angry and start using my magic all over the place, it was unacceptable. I smiled at them.

"Sorry, I was having…complications. It's just if the company has control of the sea…and that just doesn't….work." I muttered, trying to explain myself. I couldn't really talk about my identity with Elizabeth, who had yet to be told I was Destiny, in the room.

"Aye, it's a discomforting notion, love." Jack said somewhat softly. Elizabeth seemed surprised. It took me a moment to realize why she would be shocked but then it seemed simple. Elizabeth had not spent enough time around Jack and she must think he was like every other pirate. Oh, she was so wrong…

"And bad!" Gibbs said, scared for his life. This was weird because we'd been in deep water far before now. "Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails." Gibbs walked out the door as fast as he could, with his muttonchops just as bushy as always. "Brace the foreyard!" I heard him shout at the crewmembers and Elizabeth curiously followed him. I would have to but then Jack stopped me.

"Might I inquire as to how my fiancé came by these?" Jack muttered against the back of my neck. As I'd been walking out he'd pulled me back up against him but right now I was really worried about that damn black spot. I sighed and decided I was never to busy for Jack, no matter if I was going to be eaten by the kraken.

"It was a through a distraction." I mumbled even as Jack's chapped but oh so distracting lips grazed my over-heated skin. His lips found my ear and he whispered in to them.

"Friendly?" I don't know quite what he meant but his talented hands had smoothed there way under my loosened corset and were splayed across my toned tummy.

"No, devilishly Pirateish." I said and I felt Jack grin against my neck as he peppered open mouthed kisses on it. With a lack of anything else to do I grasped Jack's hands as he worshiped my body. I turned around in his arms and put my arms over his shoulders so that they stuck out. I took one of Jack's braids in his beard and I tugged it gently.

"I love ye, Jack." I said and leant in to kiss him but he froze up. I looked at him, confused as to why he was willingly stopping. However he was no longer looking at me like he wanted me to be eaten. Now he was staring at his hand, which had come up to ruffle in my hair. I turned around curiously and saw that just as the black spot on my hand, the real one, had reappeared back on my palm so had the fake one on Jack's hand. I sighed, tired of all of this already, and turned so I could lay a kiss on Jack's still frozen (in fear) face. "Let's go get you a chest, Jack."

I moved his limbs because he just seemed to be incapable of movement. I tugged him by his hand to head out to the deck or helm so we could see if we were there. Instead Jack tugged away from my grasp. I looked to him and he still had that scared look on his face. I moved to him as I realized that he was honestly and truly scared.

"Jack, Jack, it's going to be fine." I said and took him in my arms. I laid his head on my shoulder and kept him pressed up against me so he could feel my comforting heat.

"It's not going to be okay. He's going to eat me." Jack mumbled against my shoulder and his arms came back around my waist but now they tightened out of fear and not lust. "I didn't even get to marry ye first." Jack said and his shoulders shook. I tightened my hold around his shoulders.

"It's okay Jack, you'll be all right," I said delicately trying not to make any fake promises. "I won't let anything happen. I'll never let anything happen to me, no matter what it is. If it's some rogue in a tavern or Davy Jones himself. I won't let them take you from me Jack." I comforted.

With out warning the door slung open, causing Jack to straighten in my hold. I turned around so Jack could have what little privacy my height aloud him to straighten himself up. At the door stood Elizabeth and she looked as shocked as we were but she was staring at Jack and I felt possessive of him suddenly. I didn't want to share this side of Jack with anyone, even Elizabeth. I shuffled over to where she stood in the doorway and I pushed her out by her shoulders. I heard vaguely from behind me, Jack speaking. "I want my jar of dirt." I almost smirked at that but the situation was finally weighing down on me.

"We've – I just came in to tell you guys that we've seen land and Gibbs said. He said that I should get the Captain's and that I should tell you we were ready to disembark." Elizabeth blathered; still surprised as to the scene she'd walked in to. I padded her arm.

"It's all right Elizabeth. Both you and Gibbs were right, although next time please knock. You've no idea what we may be doing in there, you know." I said much more lightly then I felt. Elizabeth stayed kind of out of it as I walked us to where a rowboat had been prepared for our short ride to the small island I could see almost right beside the ship. No doubt the closeness was not an accident. I let Elizabeth get in the longboat before me because I saw Jack emerging from his ccabin and sighting me. I smiled as I realized that the bulge he had in his hands was his jar of dirt and that he was grasping it as if it was his only life-line.

"Love," Jack mumbled and kissed my temple. I smiled at him and rubbed a small smidgen of smudged kohl at the corner of his eye with my thumb. He smiled at me, a real, sad, smile at me. "I love you, too." He said. I'd completely forgotten that I'd told him I loved him before he'd broken down but the fact he remembered melted my heart a great deal.

"Mmmm." I said and I caressed his cheek before I turned and had to climb down the ladder that ran down the side of the ship so that I could get into the longboat. I nearly fell in to the longboat and when I did a weird sense of foreboding took over my senses. I looked around the vast and completely ocean but I couldn't see even another island much less a ship so I relaxed the best I could.

Soon Jack joined Ragetti, Pintel, surprisingly Norrington, Elizabeth, and I in the longboat. Soon the two nasty and smelly pirates began rowing, unevenly the short distance to the island. Even though the distance to the island was short the two pirates began fighting.

"You're pullin' too fast!" The thin one said. I remember he was always a sweetheart.

"You're pulling too slow. We don't want the Kraken to catch us." The fat one, Ragetti said forcefully. I had to wince though. It was just a reminder of how close I was to death. I touched my scarf lightly, remembering that my hair had warned me that my death was close. I hoped that it wasn't showing too much because I don't know how I'd tell someone what it meant, especially if that person just happened to be Jack. Abruptly I felt a hand slip into mine. I turned to see Jack was looking at me. Apparently my face hadn't been very happy but I tried to smile for Jack.

"I'm savin' me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Krack-en, anyways. I always heard it said Kray-kin." Pintel answered. I leant my head on Jack's shoulder in exasperation. I mean do these two fight about everything?

"What, with a long A?" Ragetti asked.

"No, no, no, no, no. Krock-en's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Krack-en's closer to that." The thin one said. I thought I was about to shot them. I was already high strung, I really didn't need this as well.

"Well we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken!" Ragetti spit.

"It's a mythological creature; I can call it what I wants." Pintel said. Finally they both shut up and just rowed. I squeezed Jack's hand as the boat hit the water. It truly had been a short ride, for which I was grateful because I don't know if I'd been able to stand having all that free time to think.

"Guard the boat." I ordered as I stepped out of the longboat and onto the bleach white sand of the beach. "And mind the tide." I said and swung my jacket off, the same as Jack did. I threw it into the longboat. We all followed Elizabeth who now held the compass that would only point to the chest of Davy Jones, courtesy of me.

"Don't touch my dirt." Jack shouted back to the two pirates left behind as Norrington was following us. I watched Elizabeth as she went through what little woods there was on this island but that wasn't what was on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about how every time I took a step my vision grew fuzzy for a moment and then I could feel my hair changing. I cursed lightly, so the others wouldn't hear but apparently Jack did because he looked back from where he was following right behind a frustrated Elizabeth. His eyes widened and he was suddenly right behind me. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Love, your hair…" Jack mumbled and he picked up a piece of it to show the pure white but he dropped it automatically with a yelp. He lifted up his hand and where the hair had touched him was now clean and pale skin. As we stared at it the pale skin began to blister as if he'd been burned. Swiftly, I ran my hand over it and it stopped blistering and went back to a pure pale color. That fixed, I picked up my own hair to see what I had feared I would see. My hair which had been a pristine black was now an untainted white except for the tips of the hair which were still black. I threw the hair over my shoulder, knowing that I had to act like the change of color wasn't important. I had to act as if it wasn't a sign that I was going to die soon.

J;C;J;C;J;C;J;C;J;C

Heyy, guys, it's been a while sorry that it took a long time. I'm happy to put up this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.


	7. I refuse to let you pay for my mistakes

"Love, what…" Jack began to ask but was interrupted by Elizabeth's frustrated shout.

"This compass doesn't work!" Elizabeth shouted and I looked to see her sitting on the ground Indian style with her arms crossed in annoyance. I walked to her, as to avoid Jack's question, and bent down so I could look at my compass. Indeed the thing looked broken because it was pointing at Elizabeth however I knew better.

"It does work. You're sitting on it." I said and ushered Elizabeth up with my hands. She looked at me uncomprehendingly.

"Beg your pardon?" Elizabeth said, letting her governor's daughter-ness shine through.

"Move." Jack's voice came from beside me and I startled. I hadn't heard his feet move on the soft sand as he'd come up to me. Elizabeth finally got it and moved away. Jack moved back and gestured for Norrington to dig; now I knew why he was here. I rubbed my arms and after a minute I couldn't stand not having anything to do and I grabbed a shovel and helped Norrington. He looked surprised, as I hadn't made a move to even speak with him since he'd joined our crew but quickly went back to digging. I muttered violently as we dug and dug while Jack sat in a lotus style formation a ways away on a slope. Elizabeth herself had stood enough dirt on her as she could already.

Finally my shovel connected with something hard in the sand. Norrington and I glanced at each other before we started digging around a large chest. Eventually we had dug around it enough to lift it up out of the ground and we did just that. As they all got around it I made a choking sound. I could feel just the presence of Davy Jones, and he was beyond pissed, and near. I hissed out a breath before pushing Norrington, who'd been fiddling with the lock, out of the way. I grasped the rusted lock and pulled tightly on it. Without delay it broke off into the sand with only a soft groan of protest. The others looked at me for a second but I flipped the large chest open and it grabbed their attention.

Inside of the decorative chest was everything Calypso and Davy had exchanged when they'd still been in love. I saw just on top of the large pile of stuff a beautiful pearl necklace. Without real worry as to the consequences I took it from the chest and shoved it in to my pocket. I mean hey, I could get something out of this right? Other then the necklace there were many letters, one of which Elizabeth had taken out to read, a few pressed flowers, and a smaller chest inside. Unlike Elizabeth, Jack went straight for the chest. We all stared at it for just a moment before they all, at the same time, leant forward and listened to what I guess was the heartbeat of Davy's infamous heart. Instead of listening as well I nervously tightened my clothes on my palms. I stood up and looked around just too nervous to sit there.

It was with surprise that I saw what I thought was William strutting up to us from the water. I stared at him with my mouth open in surprise. Where the hell did he come from?

"It's real!" Elizabeth said in shock. Obviously she hadn't actually believed me when I'd told her about Davy Jones. I don't know why she had doubted me when she'd already had to deal with skeleton pirates before.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington said and I guessed that he had turned to look at Jack but I was still staring at William's approaching form. I walked away from the group so that I could hug William. What could I say? I missed the whelp. He chuckled softly and we split when we heard Jack. Will made time to shush me before we turned to look at the others.

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised." I snorted and walked back to them even as William called out to them, to make his presence known.

"With good reason!" William shouted at them. Every one of their heads swiveled around to look at him. They all had this priceless look on their face except for Jack who had this 'hand caught in the cookie jar' look upon his face.

"Will! You're alright, Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth said and ran to William. I rolled my eyes skyward and stood in front of Jack, turning in time to see her jump in Will's arms. I wouldn't call following us like a puppy 'finding' William. I smiled lightly as Jack grabbed my hand. I was facing William and Elizabeth and Jack was behind me. At the sight of their happiness Jack's arm came around my waist and he pulled me back against him. I smiled even more as Jack pressed a kiss to my scarfed head.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked, suspicious to what I already knew. The Dutchman had arrived.

"Sea turtles mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet." Will said in distain reminding me that it had been Jack that had sent William to his doom. I winced even as William flinched, having realized he'd just looped himself in with Jack.

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack rubbed in that fact. I had to roll my eyes at their childish behavior. They were acting like this, yet Davy Jones was waiting near by for us.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack." William spat at him getting fired up.

"You do?" Jack was acting confused but I knew better then him.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones," William said and Elizabeth was shocked. I may have neglected to tell her that part but what was a girl to do? I couldn't give Jack away.

"What?" She interrupted William and in turn we all ignored her besides Jack who also voiced a what.

"I was reunited with my father." William said, surprising me completely. I hadn't known that Bill Turner was still alive. That was a shock and I didn't know if I was more shocked that Davy Jones had saved him or that Bootstrap had actually made the deal. Bootstrap didn't strike me as a guy who'd want to stay in this life, but in their last moments people, I suppose, show you who they really are. (A/N: Joker quote!) And some of us are cowards.

"Oh!" Jack said breaking me out of my trance just to feel him shift awkwardly behind me. I turned, breaking his hold on me, so that I could see him as well. "You're welcome, then." Jack tried hard not to look at Elizabeth but she was glaring at him horribly. Will had walked forward and was now in front of the chest. He pulled out a wet knife that had a lot of crustaceans on it. Jack stepped foreword to him.

"Oy! What are you doing?" Jack said, panicking.

"I'm going to kill Jones." Will stated, as if it wasn't a big deal. I knew for a fact that it was and I knew I couldn't let him do that. So at the same time as Jack I took out my sharp sword, still as magnificent as that day along time ago when I'd shown William the sword. William looked between Jack and I, though he seemed to get why I was doing it. I know what he was thinking. He was thinking that because I loved Jack I was choosing him but in reality I was stopping him from killing me, as I'd already made sure Jack was fine. Now I just needed to make sure I could make it through this ordeal.

"Can't let you do that, William. Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please: The key." Jack said and held out his hand. William slowly stood up. He stood still for a moment with Jack and I's swords pointed at him, ready for if he tried anything. And sure enough he turned a completely 360 and came back with a sword. I had no idea how he got it but I was more focused on not being killed by him now.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack." William said, talking about something I had no idea what meant. I knew enough though. I knew that any promise that William makes will be kept to the best of his ability. "I intend to free my father, Jack." Oh, that tells me what kind of promise he made. "I hope both you and Cass are here to see it." Will said, looking to me. I understood the implied message. This battle was for life or death, friends or not. I nodded at him.

"I can't let you do that, either." Norrington suddenly said and swung his sword up to point at William. Now we were all pointing them at Will and he still looked determined. I knew if it came down to it that I'd have to use special _talents _to win. Hopefully it wouldn't go that far.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack brightly moved to stand closer to Norrington but Norrington pointed his sword at me, to Jack and I's surprise.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back." Norrington said spitfully looking between Jack and I.

"Ah," I finally spoke, making everybody jump because I hadn't spoken during the conversation. "The dark side of ambition." I said and smirked lightly at Norrington. He glared at me and ran his sword down mine, which I'd now pointed at him.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Norrington said, defiantly unlike his old self. He finally pulled back his arm and swung it forward, starting a four way battle between the men and me, while Elizabeth just kind of stood there fuming. I dodged Norrington's jab and turned a 180 to hit swords with Will as Jack attacked Norrington. Will swung his sword down and almost disembodied my head. I blocked it just in time to turn and hit swords with a surprised Norrington.

We were steadily making our way across the beach, each trying to keep up with the other. Jack and I thankfully had an advantage because we were on the same side. I swung my sword at William's legs and sadly it was the dull end and it just made him fall to the ground. I looked up and Jack was running through the beach and in to the jungle. I guessed that he had gotten the key and I ran after him, leaving Norrington and William behind as I followed Jack.

Jack found an old church and began climbing up the stairs I followed him and I heard steps behind me. I blindly kicked behind me and heard a grunt from Norrington. I turned around and began battling with William who was right behind us. Norrington ran past me to Jack. I tried to suck in a breath and I guessed William was to.

"A moment!" I said and held up a finger to William. He froze at my voice, and we both stopped, and regained our breath. When we had it back we looked at each other and simultaneously we started running up the stairs.

We got there when Jack jumped out and slide down a roped that started ringing a bell. As he bounced on it I grabbed the key in his hand and jumped out of the window beside me and on to an old rotting roof. I heard what I think was Jack following me. I turned and he was there, battling William and Norrington both. I switched spaces with him, throwing him the key and started trading blows with William. Suddenly we hear a clang and I turn to see that beside us Jack had completely lost his sword. We all stood there for a minute. (A/N: You know They are kind of balancing on the sides of the roof at the top instead of at the lining of the roof.)

I rolled my eyes as Norrington spoke to William without turning his head.

"Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life." He sneered.

"Be my guest." Will said and I was prepared to come to Jack's rescue when Jack started to weasel himself out of the situation again.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it, who at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate?" Jack said. I raised my eyebrows at him but I got where he was going with this so I decided to help him out.

"Who decided to take your beloved, Elizabeth by the way, all to himself? So who's fault is it, really that you've ended up a rum-soaked, wobbly legged pirate, who takes orders from a female pirate?" I asked. Norrington seemed to swell with anger.

"Enough!" He said and swung at the one closest to him, Jack. Jack did a somersault off the roof and I followed swiftly after him except I did a cartwheel off the side, just to show off. I grinned at Jack and together we started walking off like we were the awesomest people alive. Jack put the key around his neck by some kind of string and I stepped out of the way of a grave. I turned around to speak with Jack, who'd fallen behind but I didn't see him.

"Jack?" I called, wondering how he disappeared so fast.

"Love!" Jack called. I followed his voice until I was back at the grave. I looked down and sure enough there he was in the grave.

"Wow, Jack…The things I could say right now…" I said, amused even in this high pressured time. Jack looked annoyed.

"Get me out, Cass!" Jack ordered, obviously annoyed with me. I rolled my eyes and bent down to help him out. I had him half out of the grave, with a _lot _of pulling and heaving (I mean seriously how can someone so thin be so hard to get out of a grave?), when I heard a great groan of wood splitting. I looked up with a 'Dear God help me' look on my face to see that a large wheel that was once used to run water was heading our way and on top of it was the battling duo of William and Norrington. I gulped and closed my eyes, praying what came next didn't hurt. Just as the wheel came close to the grave I heard Jack give a grunt of success only to be cut off by the snapping of the wheel as it crunched down upon us.

It didn't hurt, like I thought it would. It was more of a sting and a few splinters later. However Jack had been captured in to the rotting wood with me and we were staring at each other in shock. Because, really, when does this happen, to anyone? I'm stuck in a rotten water wheel. I hope someone takes a pictu- oh wait wrong century.

Jack and I screamed once but then we watched, horrified as the necklace with the key to the chest of Davy Jones began to slip off of Jack's neck. I tried to wiggle free of the wheel so that I could get it but it was useless. I watched helplessly as it fell off of Jack's neck and onto the other side of the wheel to hang on an old rusted nail. I glared at it as the wheel spun around. I felt, mid-spin, someone kick me. "Ow!" I screamed up at, what I think was William and Norrington. I heard William scream sorry back at me.

Suddenly our feet made contact with the ground and we were pushed in to the inside of the wheel. I stumbled around inside of it, colliding with Jack once or twice, before I got my bearings. Together Jack and I made our way towards the key, with Jack ahead of me. I was thankful he was a head of me because suddenly he hit a medal bar with his head, which warned me it was even there. I winced, sympathetically for Jack before I dove just missed the key. I muttered darkly, as now I'd have to wait until it came back around. Suddenly I heard Jack yelling. I glanced behind me, as it is already too hard to run in this thing, and saw him catching up with the wheel.

As soon as Jack jumped in, Will managed to find his way in to the inside of the wheel, and grabbed the key. When he went to jump out I engaged him in battle with my sword. We fought until William was attacked by Jack from behind. I waited, patiently and grabbed the key from William while he was distracted to Jack. I Rolled out of the way of Norrington so that I could grab Jack's arm and pull him with me. I rolled just at the right moment, while Norrington and William fought, so that Jack and I were on the outside of the wheel again. I huffed a great deal of breath and waited a moment before grabbing on to Jack's shirt and a large hanging palm leaf at the same time.

Jack and I were swept off of the wheel. I heard a ripping that sounded like cloth being torn and I felt a sting in my hand but I couldn't do anything because I was distracted when the palm leave gave way and we began to fall. I let Jack go, when I was sure he was all right and then the palm leave and I followed after him. I winced when my legs hit the ground none to softly. It didn't help that a coconut decided to hit my on the arm. I rubbed my arm and looked to Jack, to ask him if he was all right but he was picking up the very same coconut that had hit me in the arm. He threw it and I watched it as it sailed through the air and hit a fish man in the head. He went tumbling. I grinned at it and ran to where the chest now sat.

"We're almost there love." Jack said, also running to the chest. We completely ignored the fish man trying to reconnect his head and body. Jack sat on one side while I sat on the other. I grinned at him and he kissed me without much thought. I placed my hand on his cheek so as to deepen the kiss. I smiled when he pulled back because his knees hit the chest, reminding us why we were on this island. I held the key in my hand and I took the other one away from Jack's cheek to steady the chest but Jack grabbed my hand unexpectedly. I blinked, because I was completely surprised by how his face went from excited and adrenaline filled to the blank face it was now.

"Love…" Jack said and I followed his line of vision to see him staring at my palm. Apparently when I'd heard the ripping sound, it had been the cloth ripped off. I stared at the black spot that was there, out for everyone to see and then slowly I looked back to Jack. He was staring at me and I could see his eyes watering uncharacteristically. "Love, you didn't…" Jack asked and he put his hand on my cheek now. He took my marked palm into both of his and caressed it. He placed his mark palm beside mine, curiously and I winced. I saw no way out of it so I ran my unmarked hand on his and his fake mark disappeared.

I tried to look Jack in the eye but his brown eyes were so tearful, nothing like Jack's usual self that I wouldn't have been able to if Jack hadn't pulled my face to his himself.

"Cass, you shouldn't have done this." Jack muttered against my lips.

"I couldn't not do it, Jack; you are too dear to me to let Davy Jones have you." I told him and he ran his thumb along my cheek.

"It was my fault that we were in this mess, love. I can't let you take the fall for my mistake. You've got to give it back." Jack demanded. His eyes were suddenly very fierce and he clutched my marked hand with his once marked hand. "I refuse to let you pay for my mistakes-" Jack said. I was surprised, as Jack usually let everyone take the fall for him.

"But Jack," I interrupted, "Don't you understand? I'd suffer more if I had to live without you…" I kissed him on the lips passionately.

"I won't let you die for me." Jack said and we stared each other down.

"And neither will I, Jack. No matter what I have to do…" I said and shoved the key into the lock on the chest. I turned it slowly and when it clicked, ominously, we had a moment to wait before the pressure keeping the chest locked opened. I put my hands on the top to open it but Jack stopped me. I looked up, startled, but Jack was looking at me intensely.

"I love you, Cass, only ever you." Jack said and kissed me again, not letting me think or respond as he shoved his tongue in my mouth and took my mouth savagely. I couldn't breath but I understood what Jack was going through. He'd just found out that he was safe now, but the love of his life was going to die. (At least I hope I'm the love of his life. It would be horrible if I found out that I wasn't after all of this.) I'd had to go through that realization and I knew it wasn't the best for the mind.

"It'll be all right, Jack. I promise you've got nothing to worry about now." I told him when he let my mouth go. We were both breathing heavy now and I couldn't help that I didn't want to break eye contact with Jack's lovely, eyes. I just wanted to fall in to him and let him hold me but I knew that couldn't happen now.

"We've got to focus on something else now, Jack, but I promise that you're going to be all right." I said, fruitlessly.

"It's not me I'm worried about anymore, love." Jack said and caressed my cheek once more. I leant into it unconsciously.

"Don't worry, Jack. I won't let you escape me this soon. I've got to marry you first." I said, trying to lift the atmosphere but Jack only chuckled sadly. I sighed then looked back down at the chest. Slowly I opened the intricately designed lid and as it opened I saw the red, beating heart of Davy Jones. I gasped at the mere sight of it. It was horribly disgusting but not near as disgusting as I'd thought it would have been. Obviously I wasn't going to touch of it but Jack picked it up and stared at it in his hand. I couldn't help but to gag when Jack suddenly pushed it into my shirt. I'd been so focused on the heart and Jack that I hadn't heard the fish men (And Elizabeth, Pintel, and Raggeti strangely enough) that were running our way.

Jack slammed the chest shut and we began running, wildly trying to run ahead of the fish people. We left the chest behind because we no longer needed it and it was good that we left it behind because now we needed to run like hell. We ran the complete length of the island that the wheel hadn't taken us and soon we found ourselves back at the longboat that Pintel and Ragetti had abandoned. Luckily for us the tide hadn't taken it to far away from the island. I was so hot with all of these things happening that I didn't bother to keep my jacket on. I swept it off and slung it into the waiting boat. Much to my surprise, instead of jumping in the boat and leaving without the others, Jack grabbed his jar of dirt and dumped half of it out, after slinging his own jacket off and in to the boat.

He looked to me, and I could feel that he was about to do something that he knew I wasn't going to like, just like when he'd shoved the heart into my shirt. And true enough he whispered a hurried 'sorry, love' before shoving his hand down my shirt and grabbed the constantly pounding heart. I didn't have time to curse him because right over Jack's shoulder there was a man waiting to stab Jack in the back.

"Jack!" I shouted before launching myself, sword out, at the man. I didn't look back to see what Jack did with the heart but I did swivel back when I swept the more then 300 lbs. man off his feet. It wasn't really hard to guess what he did so I focused. I blinked before getting up as if all my energy was back. I don't know what happened but suddenly I just felt as if there was no way that I could lose. I laughed heartily as I took out two of the fish men. I was so gone in ecstasy that I almost missed the large waterwheels return. I stopped when it did because it broke me out of my euphoria long enough to realize that this was not good. I grabbed a large wad of my hair and pulled it up to where I could see it.

My white and black hair was glowing and when I caught a glimpse of my skin I realized the tan I'd gotten while living here in the Caribbean had disappeared completely and turned in to a pale tone of snow white. I groaned as another fish man came near me. I grabbed a hand full of his sword and it melted on contact, that's how mad I was. He looked at me with an 'oh shit!' face on him. He dropped the weapon and ran off screaming. I ran back, dodging fighting fish men so as to make it back to the longboat. I glanced in it to see we'd obtained the chest of Davy Jones again and a passed out William. I looked up to see Jack and everyone else was backed up to the boat with me.

"We're not getting out of this…" Elizabeth shakily told us. I kept my mouth shut afraid of what was going to change about me next. No one seemed to have noticed the faint glow of me, so maybe that was just my natural aura and not something to noticeable to mortals.

"Not with the chest…" James said, and for a moment when he met my eyes I remembered when he was going to let Jack and I go to be together. I nodded to him and whispered a prayer, knowing what he was about to do. "Into the boat!" Norrington said and took the chest in his arms as the fishes got closer to us.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth said for the both of us because that was what I was thinking. I may understand but that didn't mean I didn't know it was a crazy suicide mission.

"Don't wait for me." Norrington said and I took in a shaky breath and watched as he ran through the crowd of fish men giving them a full view of the chest. I winced for him but Jack grabbed my hand (Confirming that it was just my aura) and pulled me in to the longboat backwards.

"Uh, I say we respect his final wish." Jack half shouted. I winced as my back made contact with the splintered wood. I took in a breath and got up off of the floor of the boat and on to the bench of it. Jack was on my left and I lent against his shoulder and he squeezed my thigh once before we focused on the others. Pintel and Ragetti were pulling again while Elizabeth cuddled William's head in her lap. I shivered when a sudden gust of cold, unnatural, wind blew threw my veins. I could feel the shivers of death coming upon me but I refused to give in and I drowned them out with a flash of hot power. I tried to distract myself by for once listening to the duo as they rowed us to the close Black Pearl.

"You're pulling too hard!" Pintel shouted at Ragetti, completely terrified.

"You're not pulling hard enough!" Ragetti shouted back. They were interrupted by a gasp from Elizabeth who was staring at my palm. I winced as she looked at me. But before she could do anything we arrived at the ship. I shot up the latter first and ran on to deck. Everyone followed up as fast as they could. Gibbs counted, not being there so not knowing how fast the problem had progressed. He looked at me weirdly, reminding me that my hair was half white.

"Where's the Commodore?" Gibbs asked. I winced and walked away. I smoothed my hands through my hair in worry. I didn't know what was worse, all these signs of death or the wait for it. I knew that there was no way that I was getting out of this scot free but I'll be damned if I don't fight it every step of the way! I flinched at a sudden touch. I turned around and there Jack stood. He embraced me tenderly. I wrapped my arms around him as well, hoping that he didn't get scarred from my hair and when we pulled apart he in fact didn't have any burnt pieces of skin. I smiled at him, as calmly as possible for Jack.

"It'll be all right." I said weakly. Jack kissed me with a deep loving passion.

"I love you, Cass." Jack muttered before kissing me repeatedly so I got the message. I kissed him back, hoping desperately that these hurried passionate kisses were not the last.

"I love you, so very desperately, Jack." I finally said back, having gotten some much needed air. I hesitated for a moment but I held up the almost forgotten necklace.

"I'll be with you always, Jack." I whispered and the mist inside of the necklace swirled desperate to get to my fingers. I took in a deep breath as warmth enclosed my heart just as Jack placed his hand on top of my own. "Take care of me, Jack." I told him and lifted my hand from the necklace and up to Jack's chin. I smiled softly and twirled one of his braids around my finger and tugged it so I could lay kisses along his jaw.

"Lord almighty delivers us!" Gibbs suddenly shouted, warning Jack and I right before there was a loud splash and the Flying Dutchman joined us in the water. I jumped and Jack grimaced. He picked up, much to my amusement, his jar of dirt. Though I suppose that it shouldn't be as amusing as it was because it had my one chance at survival in it.

"I'll handle this, mate!" Jack said to Gibbs, falsely confident. I winced for him and stood back beside Elizabeth and the now conscious William Turner.

"Hey!" Jack called to Davy Jones and he turned to Jack viciously, just looking for a reason to kill him. "Fishface, Lose something?" Jack held up the jar of dirt and walked across deck, to restless to stand still. Suddenly Jack tripped down the stairs. I walked over to the top of the stairs and couldn't help but stare at him where he was now jumping up with the jar of dirt in his hands. "Got it!"

I walked down to stand beside him incredulously. "Nice." I said to him.

"Got it!" Jack shouted and held the jar of dirt high above his head. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. He strutted across the deck still holding up the jar of dirt and I could practically feel one of Jack's moments coming on.

"Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git? Look what I got." Jack started waving the jar around and using a sing song voice. I had to hold myself back from laughing at him but I just managed it. "I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" Jack said and I groaned at his stupidity. I know for a fact that you never goad someone like Davy Jones, shit ends up happening.

And I was right because just then Davy got fed up with Jack. "Enough!" He shouted loud enough for it to ring out loud and echo ominously.


	8. Death is everything

I thought I was going to have to kill Jack. I mean it….no not really but you understand, right? He just had to go and do something this stupid. He just had to goad Davy Jones, known for his short temper, into causing him to attack us.

We saw the cannons come out of the side of the ship and I sighed. "Hard to starboard…" Jack whispered, stunned that Davy would attack us when the heart was on board, or maybe he was just frightened beyond his wits?

"Hard to starboard!" I screamed out to the rest of the crew. There was a flurry of chaotic movement to follow the order before we were all sunk to the bottomless sea. I scrambled around trying to help but to stay with Jack as well. I ran out of the way as another cannon blast went straight through the cabin door beside me. I ran to where Elizabeth was and grimaced when I realized that they were falling behind. I swept up the stairs and to where Jack was standing, triumphant.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth shouted, somewhat surprised.

"Aye," I said sadly, staring back at the slowing ship. I wasn't stupid, I knew what they were going to do and it wasn't better then being shot with a cannon.

"And we've got her." Gibbs said, ordering some rigging, nervously, as if he could feel it wasn't over in his bones.

"We're the faster?" William asked, curious as to how it worked.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind…" Gibbs said leading off. I let my eyes flick to Jack and he was looking at me with curious, sad, eyes. Obviously he'd read my expression and he knew but I think he still had a little fight left in him.

"We rob her advantage." William finished. Jack turned to look back out at the Dutchman which looked to be giving up.

"They're giving up!" Marty, the little midget shouted in victory and the crew screamed celebration. William looked around wildly and stood up next to Jack to bargain.

"My father is on that ship." William started and I couldn't help but to feel sad for him. I knew Bootstrap had meant something to Jack to but there was nothing Jack could do without getting himself and me in trouble. Being a pirate of course he wouldn't want to get himself in trouble. "If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight." William said. I don't think he's gotten the hand of this pirate gig.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs…is the proper leverage." Jack said and held up his jar of dirt for the William to see. Sadly the Black Pearl was suddenly jarred harshly and the jar of dirt fell out of Jack's hands. I screamed bloody murder and ran down the steps to where the jar of dirt had busted on deck. Jack was right behind me and we searched through the meager pile of dirt, together in desperation. It wouldn't matter if I'd taken the black spot or not if Davy Jones himself killed all of us!

"Where is it?" Jack asked desperately. "Where is the thump-thump?" Jack asked and I put my head in my hands because I was doomed now. I could feel my power screeching inside me to be used but because of the bond I couldn't do anything unless it was to help Jack. Curse you Lizable Sparrow! (A/N: In case you don't remember that's Jack mother and she's the one that bound Destiny until Jack died at a healthy age)

"We must've hit a reef…" Some random crewmember yelled and looked over the side with the rest of the crew. I got up off the deck of the Pearl and I could feel despair trying to take over but I refused. I glanced down to see Jack looking at hands full of sand.

"I'm so sorry, love." Jack said when he looked up at me. I melted and all of my despair left me and a determination filled me suddenly, and a deep unsettling refusal to die without trying filled me. I grinned dangerously down at Jack and he seemed surprised.

"Don't worry about it, Jack. It's not your fault." I said strongly. Jack couldn't think that it was his fault…even though it kind of was it was still my decision to take his mistakes on to my shoulders. So really it was my fault and not his.

"No!" William suddenly shouted loudly. He pulled his fiancé away from the railings and the crew followed behind superstitiously. "It's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" He shouted at everyone. I winced and Jack stood up beside me. He grabed my hand with his.

"What is it?" I asked, afraid that I already knew.

"The Kraken!" William shouted. I cursed violently and since Jack didn't look in the move I took up the responsibility of Captain.

"To arms!" I shouted out to them. "All guns defend the masts!" I shouted and the others started going around. Jack stood still and looked terrified. I patted his cheek lightly. I grinned again when he looked at me. William stood beside me now.

"It'll attack the starboard. I've seen it before." William told me. I grimaced and clapped him on the shoulder in thanks. I winked at him, trying to make them feel better.

"Break out the cannons, chaps! Then hold for my signal!" I screamed out at them. They called an eye and did what I said. I turned to Jack who was completely unresponsive. I held him by his shoulders.

"Jack, it's going to be all right. I need you to help us now." I told him like he was a small child. Just like I thought it would, Jack became annoyed with being talked down to. "Ah, there's my Jack." I said and kissed him once. It was supposed to be small but Jack captured my full attention. That was until I heard a loud rumbling sound. I looked over at the sides and realized that the Kraken's monstorous tentacles were crawling up the side. I unsheathed my sword and looked over at Jack. I snickered because he didn't have a sword. I looked around and found an old sword. I concentrated and it slowly, crawling from were I held it, it was new again.

"Easy, boys!" I called when I realized that the others were getting to edgy. I handed the sword to a thankful Jack and I stared with the rest of them at the large tentacles coming over the side.

"Cassandra?" Elizabeth called from the group in front of us.

"Steady!" I called out, waiting for the best moment.

"Cass?" William called from below but it wasn't high enough on the Pearl yet.

"Hold, hold…" I yelled at them.

"Cassandra?" Elizabeth screamed.

"Fire!" I shouted and everyone attacked the climbing tentacles at once. I screamed when one of the tentacles was blasted apart and one of the tips landed beside me. I hacked at it when it started convulsing next to me. I took a deep breath as everyone looked at me weirdly. "What?" I said and they looked sheepish all but Jack who looked at me with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him. Thankfully the tentacles had disappeared again.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." William said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"That won't work, we won't be able to get off with just that. It'll attack before we'd even get the boat in the water." I told them and glanced around. It looked like I'd burst all of their bubbles except for Elizabeth who looked at me calculatingly. I didn't like that look at all, especially when she pointed it at me. It had gotten us in trouble many times before when we were both littler. Then Jack seemed to get an idea.

"Pull the grates!" He shouted and everyone seemed surprised, as he'd stayed silent until now. "Get all the gunpowder from the hold." Jack ordered and the others scrambled to do his bidding. I stood beside Jack and watched the little minions scramble around. I ordered the netting to be laid down when I finally understood what Jack was doing.

I heard that they were even putting the rum in the netting. I hope Jack didn't hear that because then some people will probably kill them instead of the Kraken. Suddenly I was handed a gun from Jack. "Don't miss, love." Jack said and ran down below to do something. I blinked and held the gun close. I had to wait for the right moment. I felt the tentacles coming back up the side of the ship. I cursed and looked over the side and true enough they were on there way up. I turned back around to look for Jack, to make sure he was safe, and I saw him staring at his compass. (That turned back to its regular setting after we'd found the chest.)

He seemed to follow it until he was looking at me. I grinned at him but I had to turn when the tentacles got a little to close for comfort as the ship gave a large lurch. I moved back away from the railing as they lifted the netting. I shuddered as the Kraken began it's attack, and it completely ignored the barrels. William realized this too and he jumped on to it as they pulled it free of the cargo hold.

"Come on! I'm over here! Come on!" William called and the tentacles started heading towards him. I screamed when a tentacle tried to grab me but Pintel and Ragetti cut it off. I made a note to thank them latter. I looked as William shouted again. "Shoot! Cass! Shoot!"

I aimed and waited for him to jump free. I groaned when he dropped the knife he was using to cut himself free. I saw Jack heading up the stairs, hacking tentacles dangerously as he went. I ran past him and threw the gun at him. I jumped up on to the netting and climbed on to William. I grabbed the rope and jerked. It protested for a moment but then gave way. We both fell out of the way as Jack shot the barrels. They exploded violently, raining bits and pieces of flaming barrels down on us. William covered me bravely as the tentacles sunk back in to water with a whine.

William rolled off of me and I jumped up. I helped him up. "Thank you." He breathed out before he walked away to the little grouping around Jack. Jack seemed to be looking around for something but then he caught sight of me. He grinned and moved through the crowd until he took me in to his arms and then kissed me. I melted against him. His kiss just made me so blissful and like I didn't have to worry about a Kraken coming to eat me. That was until five seconds later when William cleared his throat. I pulled away, reminded that I was very close to death. This realization came at the same time as a large pain in my heart. My face became a mask of pain but thankfully Jack had turned to glare at William. This way I had time to hide the irregular yet continuous pain in my chest. It just felt like it was splitting in half along a line over my chest but when I looked all I could see was a faint red line.

"Did we kill it?" Marty the midget asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet." Gibbs said and then everyone simultaneously turned to look at Jack. I did so much slower. He looked so forlorn that it nearly broke my heart. "Captain? Your orders?"

"Abandon ship." Jack said and looked around then back at me, as if he was gagging if it was worth it. I gasped lightly and wrapped my hand around his shirt collar. I knew how much this ship was worth, hell everyone knew. "Into the longboat." Jack muttered staring at his ship a little longer.

"Jack! The Pearl!" Gibbs said, incredulously. We all seemed to be unable to believe that Captain Jack Sparrow was giving up his ship.

"She's only a ship, mate." Jack muttered to Gibbs and he stroked the railing.

"He's right, we have to head for land." Elizabeth suddenly spoke up.

"'S a lot o' open wa'er." Pintel said. I walked up beside him and Ragetti.

"That's a lot o'f wa'er…" Ragetti agreed. I analyzed them before standing in front of them.

"Thank you…for cutting the tentacle off of me." I thanked them, sadly. I knew what I was going to have to do next. I knew that they won't make it through all that water with me on it. It would just not work. In the Pearl they stood a chance but in the longboat with me? The Kraken would eat us whole.

"Well, fine gentlemen like ourselves, could hardl' let a W'man die, aye?" Pintel said. I nodded and tried to smile for them. They nodded and walked as fast as possible to the quickly forming line to go down. I sighed as I saw Jack was stroking the mast and saying goodbye to the ship. I walked to him, knowing I was going to have to say good-bye as well.

"Jack," I spoke softly, getting his attention. He looked sad and forlorn. I wrapped him in a tight hug, bringing him close to me, getting one last hug. I kissed his hair as he clutched me to him desperately. "It's all right, Jack." I muttered to him. He pulled back and looked me in the eye. He kissed me, smashing his lips to mine.

"I love you, Cass." Jack said to me and I smiled, sadly at him.

"I love you, too Jack." I told him and kissed his chest right where his heart rested. At the same time we saw the awkward Elizabeth waiting. I sighed and hugged him tighter for a moment before padding his chest. "Why don't you go and I'll be down there in a moment, Jack." I said. He seemed somewhat suspicious of me but he didn't seem to grasp what he should be suspicious of. Jack squeezed my hand for a moment and walked until he was at the ladder. I watched him go before turning to Elizabeth. She looked nervous and she was sweating horribly.

"It'll be all right." I repeated to her. I'd said it so many times that it didn't even seem like I was lying anymore. It was all just coming in at once.

"Are you all right? It's you I'm worried about." Elizabeth asked, still looking suspicious. I looked her up and down.

"I'm fine. It's just coming all at once." I told her. I looked back and walked around the ship. I stopped by the mast to stare at it. Running up the mast was a roll of the tentacle. I wrinkled my nose before turning back to Elizabeth only to stop half way. I looked down and on my wrist was a pair of manacles. I stared at them for the longest time I could stand.

"I'm sorry, it's after you not us…" Elizabeth said and I could tell she was crying. I stuck my left hand out, the right being chained to the mast, and patted her hair.

"The irons were unneeded, Elizabeth, I was staying anyways." I told her and she broke out in a sob. I knew we didn't have time for her to stay here if the others were going to be gone in time to get away from the Kraken. She looked at me, for a moment looking like the younger sister she once was. I smiled caringly at her.

"Just do me a favor, give my love this…" I said and with a split second decision I spun a paper into existence and Elizabeth's eyes bugged out of her head. I smiled and handed it to her. She got a glimpse of it and she started crying again. I smiled, still, at her. She nodded and tried her tears before climbing down the ladder. I gulped in a breath as soon as she was gone and began shaking the irons. When they didn't give, I broke it with my power, I mean I was dying, and there was no way I was going to save all my power now, right?

With this in mind I fell to my knees and backed up against the mast of the Pearl and I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath. "Destino mi mostrano scialuppa della Perla!" I muttered and with a sharp and painful jerk, my concious was out of my body and I could see what was going on as if I was sitting there with them, they just couldn't see or hear me. (A/N: Destiny show me the Pearl's longboat! That's what it means)

I sat beside William and Jack was right in front of me. He seemed sad, and nervous. His brown eyes flicked to the ladder even though Elizabeth had just sat down. Now I was the only one left on the Pearl. After a moment of tense silent, that Elizabeth just couldn't tell them, Gibbs finally asked what I'm sure everyone was wanting to know.

"Where's Capatin Cass?"He asked, ready to get on the way. They had no idea that I was staying behind. Elizabeth burst out crying and it automatically clicked in their minds because suddenly Jack screamed.

"No!" He yelled and tried to get out to launch himself up the ladder but he was forced back down by the crew.

"Bless her..." Gibbs chocked out.

"S-She elected to stay behind to give us a chance..." Elizabeth choked out even though they all knew what had happened. I had no idea how deeply everyone seemed to be upset. Jack was thrashing around as the longboat began to pull out. I sighed out a breath and of course no one heard it. I watched tearfully as Jack still faught them to get to me, screaming my name desperately.

Finally they were far enough away that Jack couldn't get back in time to save me. He slumped in his seat and all of them sat down hesitantly. Elizabeth hesitated, the paper wadded in her hand. She held it out to Jack and he glanced at her face.

"She-She said that I should give it to you..." Elizabeth muttered through her tears of guilt, shame, and despair. I winced for her. Jack however didn't care because he grabbed the paper out her hand with a desperateness that just wasn't like Jack. I hate to think I'd changed him so much that he couldn't live with out me. (not that I'd be that vain) He read it and then cried out starting his despair anew. He tried to get off the longboat as if he was going to swim back to me even though the angry tentacles were climbing up the sides, again. The crew still wouldn't let him and as he tried to get out of the longboat he held the note to his chest.

I couldn't handle it anymore so I jerked myself back into my body. I breathed heavily and groaned. My heart was in so much pain. I looked down to see that the small slit of red line had turned in to a fine line of scar and I screamed violently as a large pain took over my cheek. I scrambled around the deck and held my hand to my cheek. I pulled it back and screamed again at how much blood was there except this tiem I screamed curse words at everything I could. I stumbled up to stare out at the boat muderously. My irrational mind was blaming Elizabeth even though I know that it was my own fault.(A/N: In case you didn't know the scar on her face is from Destiny's Murdock and it looks like the Joker's from the Dark Knight except it's just on one side of her face!)

"Cass!" I heard Jack yell out as he caught sight of me. My anger fadded to panic as I realized he'd seen me with my scar. I turned away and just in time to see the face the mouth of the Kraken waiting. I stepped towards it cautiously. I shut my eyes when it tok a breath and roared. I whined pitifully at the smell but more at the spit and mucus that splattered all over me. That's just wonderful.

I shook off the nastyness and whipped it away from my face. Looking at the razor sharp teeth I couldn't help but shutter.

"This...This is going to hurt." I said dryly before I made myself take a flying leap spin into the rotten stinking mouth full of teeth. (Like a spin in mid-air even though I had jumped stomach first? Eh...)

I felt the pain of a thousand teeth cutting in to my skin even as it tried to heal itself, only making it more painful. The Breath of it did in fact smell like rotten corpses, that I knew, and don't ask. The red stained teeth were so painful against my skin as they not only ripped me to peices but crushed my bones and tore away every nerve ending in my unmoving body. I screamed until I was choked by the blood coming out through my throat.

I could only really think of one thing. And no my last thought wasn't a romantic moment with Jack, or a flash of my life in a fancy collage of my favorite times. My last thought was stupid, and pointless but that made it mean more to me.

'I wonder how many points I could get for that leap of faith...'

J;C;J;C;J;C;J;C;J;C;J;C;J;C

**DUN, DUN, DUN!**

**So did you like the ending? I thought it was awesome. I wanted to show you guys how Jack reacted. I'm sorry if you thought that was to over supernatural but she is very supernatural...Anyways, i hope you guys aren't mad that I didn't let Jack go to the locker. I thought 'hey I haven't seen any fanfictions where it was **_**just **_**the OC going into the locker.' So this happened. **

**Well, now I just need to find out how I'm going to put Jack into the story for At World's End.**

**By the way I have realized that Jack has become very OCC. I just thought that Destiny would effect him like that. I think we all change, at least a little, when we fall in love. Of course I wouldn't know because I'm going to be a lonely cat woman in the future...Just don't ask.**

**I really, **_**really, **_**hope you liked it. When I write the last scene it'll probably have Jack being really angst. **

**Thanks everyone for reading and I hope you stay tuned for when I let loose the next one which will be named, 'Destiny's Sparrow'. Look for it in a website nearest you!**


	9. Dear Jack

It took them less time then was usually possible to arrive at Tia Dalma's hut. Not a one of the passengers in the lone longboat noticed though. Very few of the remaining crew of the Pearl even noticed that as they made their way up the river there were island natives in the water. They didn't notice the mourning candles nor did they notice the irregular weather. None of them took notice of much of anything because for once they couldn't find a way to bounce back.

It couldn't have been more then an hour since the passing of a brave Captain. Captain Cassandra Myst, the Lady of the Arctic. She'd bravely stayed behind to go down with the ship, to give them a chance to escape the deadly Kraken.

One of our survivors, though, draws more attention then the rest, even though one of the females was sobbing their heart out. This man was the beautiful Captain's fiancé, Captain Jack Sparrow. He was curled in on himself as he sat on a bench. He was unmoving, silent tears flowing down his dirty, tan, cheeks. Jack was slumped, and had glazed eyes. The Captain was in shock and was blaming himself for the death of his loved one. So obviously he was the one in the most mourning. He couldn't even bring himself to move as the longboat made contact with the dock.

William Turner, part friend part enemy, had to help Jack out of the longboat and onto the dock. Jack felt as if his whole life had been sucked out from him. It had just been the death of a woman, it shouldn't hurt this bad. But Jack knew that it wasn't just a woman, it was his woman…

Jack was sat down in a chair opposite of the table. He'd been left to think, which was never a good thing before his Captain was taken from him. All he could think about was what was he going to do now? He'd unconsciously written the script of his life in to hers. Now all of his thoughts were incomplete. Now he could remember that ever since he'd met her his thoughts had slowly started to include her. He would think about what she'd think of him, of how she would react. But he couldn't d that anymore because she was gone.

Jack was interrupted in his despair when his fingers were place on a bottle of rum by the only person who could possibly feel more sadness then him, Tia Dalma. But Jack knew that she was really Calypso. Who else could be the daughter of Destiny? Calypso offered him a small, encouraging smile. This blew away that she was feeling the same as him. He wouldn't be able to force a smile, no not unless it would bring her back to him.

Tia moved on from the still unmoving Jack to the other distraught members of the hut. She turned to Elizabeth, the adopted sister of the deceased. "Against the cold." Tia finally spoke breaking the long standing silence. "And the sorrow." Elizabeth took a mug, looking extremely guilty. Tia now turned to William who was staring out in to space and flicking a knife at Tia Dalma's table.

"It's a shame." Tia Dalma said sagely. "I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could've captured the devil and set free your father's soul." Tia muttered to him.

"Doesn't matter now." William sneered not so much at her but at the world. Not only had he lost the chance to help his father, but also lost a friend. "The Pearl's gone. Along with Cass." At once Jack flinched away from everyone, the first movement since he'd been forced to give up on saving his lover.

"Aye." Gibbs said for Jack, who he was standing behind worriedly. "And already the world seems a bit less bright. She was a pirate but she fooled us to the very end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." Gibbs said. Then he raised his mug in toast. "To Captain Cassandra!"

"Never another like her." Ragetti agreed.

"She was a woman of fortune, she was." Pintel said his piece.

"S-She was a great woman." Elizabeth guilty offered. They all took a drink besides Jack and Elizabeth who were so deep in their sorrow that they couldn't use the little energy they had left for something so small.

"If there was anything could be down to bring her back…" William said, feeling bad for Elizabeth who'd been the last to see Cass.

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma called loudly grabbing even Jack's attention. She practically threw the tray down on to the table. "Hmmm? What…would you? What would _any _of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the earth, and beyond, to fetch back lovely Destiny before the earth falls into chaos? Her and the Pearl?" Tia Dalma asked them and they all sucked in a breath.

"W…What? Destiny?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Aye, Lady Cass was the mortal embodiment of Destiny _her_self. She came down to this one realm so as to save Jack's mother and was imprisoned by her. She is stuck in a mortal form until one Jack Sparrow passes away." Tia Dalma said looking at Jack Sparrow.

"By Gods…" Gibbs said. "Then why'd she take the place of…" Everyone turned to Jack who was staring at Tia Dalma with a desperate glint in his eyes.

"Love…is a powerful emotion. It just happens to be her _favorite_ emotion." Tia said kindly. There was a large silence in the room as everyone seemed to grasp that they'd been in the presence of _the _Destiny without even knowing it. But Jack had already known and he didn't care.

"So, what would you do? Would you go, for Destiny?" Tia asked again. Jack stood up, surprising everyone in the room as he'd just been sitting there motionless for so long.

"Aye." He said strongly with so much force that the entire crew began agreeing.

"Aye." Gibbs decided.

"Aye." Ragetti and Pintel chorused.

"Awk! Aye!" Cotton's bird squawked for Cotton.

"Yes." Elizabeth said when she realized everyone was waiting for her to agree. She met the burning eyes of Jack.

"Aye." William Turner said when he heard her answer.

"All right. But if you're going to brave de weird, and haunted shores, at world's end, then…" Tia Dalma said, grinning. She walked to the bottom of the stairs. "You will need a Captain who knows those waters." Tia looked up the stairs and down came a man's boots. Everyone stood in shock, and Jack (more himself now) moved away sharply, as Captain Hector Barbossa rested before their very eyes.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa said then chuckled and took a bite of a green juicy apple in his hand. He laughed heartily at Jack's face even as little Jack jumped on his shoulder and screeched.

As the crew stood there in shock and Jack started cursing Barbossa where he stood an almost forgotten sheet of parchment sat on the table in front of were Jack had one sat. It was just legible in the flickering lights of the candles.

**Dear Jack,**

**I know you didn't want me to take your place. I understand if you are upset with me but know I'll always love you dearly.**

**I mean, really, did you think I'd let you die before me?**

** Love,**

** Captain Cassandra Myst**

** (Destiny)**

**J;C;J;C;J;C;J**

_**Okay, It's done and suddenly my enthusiasm is back! I guess because I'd just watched the newest Pirates movies again for the fourth or fifth time! I just love Jack, that sneaky bastard! **_

_**So, I'm going to start work on Destiny's Sparrow right away. I hope you guys stay in touch. I'll put up a new chapter thing here so that you'll know that it's started, for you people who haven't author alerted me.**_

_**Thanks for read!**_


	10. Sparrow Watchers!

I said I'd attach an add-on…and well here I am!

Destiny's Sparrow is up and I hope you get to read it! Tell me what you think, yeah? Love you guys!


End file.
